The new pup in town
by DawgG
Summary: There is a new pup in town and Chase and Zuma could have not fallen any more in-love. But what will become of the two of them when this new pup wants them both and is determined to get both of them with everything being part of a sinister plan set up by an old friend. What will become of the two of them and will they realise, they both had the pups of their dreams all along.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanficton, please review.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from Paw patrol.

It was a particularly hot day in Adventure Bay, as everyone went about their business in the city. The sum beamed down on everything with its warm rays that eventually became unbearable. The sky however was clear and not a cloud in sight. Today was actually a pretty normal day for everyone living there except for the heat being so much. Two pups were sitting on hill not even far from the city; they could literally see what was happening in the city with everyone going about their business. "Come on dude, there are many hot pups you could go for in Adventure Bay." said a certain chocolate lab to his best friend sitting next to him. The German shepherd just sighed, "I know but I guess I already have my eyes set on a pup." said the German shepherd as he looked over to his little buddy.

"Oh, right but isn't it more than one pup." Said the chocolate lab named Zuma. "What do you mean?" asked the German shepherd named Chase. Zuma just smirked leading Chase to process what he said and finally realize what he meant. Chase just retorted shouting "No!", "Yes, I know you actually have feelings for both of them, so don't deny it." The shepherd after hearing this just laid his head down in defeat and let out a quiet whimper while his best friend sitting next to him just laughed and then said "I'm just kidding buddy, but you know you can talk to me about anything wight, ugh I mean right." Zuma said and then raised his right paw in the air and a smile built on Chase's face as he high-pawed his best buddy, "Yeah, yeah, I know." Chase said seeming cool about what Zuma said as if it wasn't a big deal but really it meant the world to Chase.

Zuma was the one pup in Chase's life that he could always count on for absolutely anything, whether it was playing with him, talking to him, more importantly listening to him. Chase could share literally anything with Zuma which is why Zuma knew him so well. Chase would never in his life forget the day he and Zuma met.

Flashback

"Come on Ryder!" shouted a tiny German shepherd to his owner who he adored with his heart. "Okay, Chase I'm coming." said the boy smiling at his little puppy. (Man he sure is energetic) Ryder thought to himself. "The beach won't be there all day." said Chase as he started to run off. Ryder just laughed, packed the last of what they needed and followed behind his little puppy. "Come on Ryder lets race." taunted Chase and Ryder accepted knowing that he still had a chance to beat Chase since he was still quiet young and small, (How fast could he be) Ryder thought to himself. "Okay. GO!" shouted Ryder as the two darted off in the direction of the beach. Ryder saw himself in-front of Chase over the bridge but as soon as they reached Katie's, Chase took the lead and kept all the way to the beach leaving a reasonable gap between him and Ryder. "Hah! I won!" Chase shouted as he watched his owner still slowly walk over to him out of breathe. "Okay Chasey, y-you won-n. Phew!" said Ryder wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Come-on let's play." said the Chase as he wagged his tail, "But Chase we just got here and I'm still beat from our little race. How about you go and play and Ill set everything up. Don't go too far" said Ryder as he finally caught his breathe. Chase, a little upset just said "Okay." as he walked off. Chase just wondered the beach keeping in mind of what Ryder said not going off too far; after all he had just arrived in Adventure Bay as a stray and was lucky enough to be found by Ryder who took him in as family. Chase just saw all the other people playing and not even noticing him, however he was a dog who was just there but then he heard a laugh come somewhere behind him. He turned but it wasn't directly behind him, he searched for where it came from and looked toward his left and saw nothing, then his right. To his surprise it was a pup, just sitting in the shallow end of the water splashing and laughing. This pup was brown from what Chase could see and was smaller and younger too. Chase walked a bit closer watching this pup splash water all over, laugh and then splash again. Chase couldn't help but smile at this as he walked over.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "h-Hi." he said and the other pup just looked at him, "Hi!" he said in a bit of a high-pitched voice. Chase's smile just grew bigger as he liked this pup's voice and found it cute. "My name is Chase, what's yours?" Chase asked. "I'm Zuma, nice to meet you Chase. Wanna play?" Chase jumped up and down while Zuma began to smile from watching this, "I'd love to! But what will we play?" asked Chase and Zuma just smiled saying "How about tag but in the water, so water-tag." Zuma said. "Okay!" shouted as he tackled Zuma deeper into the water. Chase felt a bit scared at what he just done thinking Zuma would be mad at him but Zuma had put his head above the water after being tackled and just laughed. "That was fun. My turn!" Zuma said this time tackling Chase and pinning him on the wet sand beneath him. The two were not far out and could stand with the water just touching their knees. Zuma then touched Chase's nose and shouted "Your it!" he shouted as he darted off further into the water. Chase got up with a competitive look on his face as he darted after Zuma.

Ryder finished unpacking and looked to see Chase chasing after another pup in the water. Ryder did not know this pup but he knew Chase had good instincts and judge of character so he left the two to continue playing. Chase and Zuma played all day; it was as if it was only the two of them there. They played Hid-and-Seek, normal tag and even wrestling. The two were very competitive in everything they did. After the wrestling which ended in a tie the two decided to race each-other across the beach and after about three rounds of it ending a tie, they were beat.

The two lay next to each-other watching the sun set. Zuma moved a bit closer to Chase and he moved closer as well. The two had grown very close but Chase had never asked anything about Zuma so he decided to start. "Zuma, who are your owners?" Chase asked. He got a depressing look in return, "I got separated from them, I've been wondering by myself for who knows how long until today when I met you buddy." Zuma said as a tear rolled down his cheek, Chase instinctively licked it away. "I'm sorry, I never knew. I was also a stray but I was found by Ryder, my owner." said Chase. "Weally, that's awesome Chase, I'm so happy for you." "Thanks, Zuma but you don't have anyone to care for you." Chase said very upset. Chase whimpered and felt head underneath his own as Zuma put his there to comfort him. "It's okay Chase, I'll be fine by myself" Zuma said as he moved his head away from underneath Chase's.

"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shining, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,"

Zuma sang and Chase joined in with the next part,

"I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, I' ridin' solo, solo"

The two then just laughed afterwards. "I love that song." stated Zuma, "Me too." Chase said as the two just looked at one-another.

"Chase you're the best friend I've ever had." Zuma said as tears started building behind Chase's eyes as he said "Your mine too Zuma." Chase said as tears started building up behind Zuma's eyes after hearing what Chase had said. "Hey, how about you come and live with me!" Chase exclaimed. Zuma's lit up with excitement "What?", "I mean we have a lot of room and I can't just leave my best bud in the whole world out by himself.", "But would it be fine with your owner?" Zuma asked a little unsure gaining a grin from the other as an answer "Yeah, he's really cool, you'll like him, come on buddy." Chase started walking as Zuma followed behind him. They walked up to a young boy with spikey hair from what Zuma could see and already he took a liking to him as he found him cool. "Hey Ryder.", "Chase!" the boy exclaimed "Oh, who's your friend?" Ryder asked looking at Zuma. "This is Zuma, my best friend." Zuma smiled and looked at Ryder.

"Hi I'm Zuma, nice to meet you Wyder, I mean Ryder." Ryder chuckled after hearing how his name was pronounced and then scratched Zuma behind his ear, "Yeah, right there." Zuma said loving the ear scratch. "Any friend of Chase's is a friend of mine." He said as he patted Zuma on the head. "Ryder, I was wondering if Zuma could come and live with us. He's a stray and got separated from his owners and is now alone. I don't want to leave him all alone so would it be fine.", Ryder could see from Chase's eyes that he was upset and very serious about what he said. Ryder then looked at Zuma and noticed he went to go and comfort Chase but in a brotherly kind of way. He saw how happy Chase became knowing Zuma was there. He kneeled down and called Zuma over to him. Zuma walked over, "Welcome to the family Zuma." Ryder said as he pulled a spare collar he'd been meaning to put away but luckily didn't. "Are you serious?" Zuma asked stunned.

Ryder leaned forward and put the collar around Zuma's neck. Zuma couldn't hold it in as he sprang forward and tackled Ryder to the ground licking him endlessly as Ryder just laughed. (He is just as energetic as Chase, no wonder they are such good friends) he thought to himself. "Yeah!" Chase exclaimed as he tackled Zuma off Ryder and started licking him a few times. "This is the best day of my life." Zuma said, "Come on buddy, let's go play." but as soon as the two were about to run off "No you two, it's getting late, we have to go and introduce Zuma to his new home.", "But Ryderrrrr!" they both said, "No buts you two." Ryder said. The two then pulled out their secret weapon and gave Ryder the puppy eye look. For Ryder it was unbearable and he eventually let them run off and play eventually falling asleep from all the fun they had.

End of Flashback

After thinking about that day, Chase smiled thinking about the song he and Zuma sang, how it wasn't even close to who they were now as now they had a home and amazing friends and the fact that the two of them have been with several girls in the past. He then though of how after he found Zuma, they both found Marshall and after the three of them had rescued Chickaleta from a tree for the first but not last time. Ryder gave thought into it and the Paw patrol was born. After Marshall, they found Skye, what a day that was, he thought to himself. He and Zuma could not even talk properly to her. They would always stutter whenever they spoke to her.

Then, Marshall found Rocky. The two have been inseparable ever since that day and have been just as close and he and Zuma were. After came Rubble and the Everest. Chase's train of thought was broken by a question asked by Zuma. "So who do you like more between the two of them?" Zuma asked. Chase just looked at him, "I don't know I think I like…", "Hey guys What's up!" asked a cheery Dalmatian and his mixed breed best friend next to him as they sat down next to Chase and Zuma. "What were you guys talking about?" asked the mixed breed.


	2. Marshall's story

A/N Thank you to the reviews I got from everyone. I was asked if I could show how all the other pups became to be part of the Paw patrol. Marshall's back-story will be done in this chapter while Skye and Rocky's will be done later on in the story. And sorry to a guest but the pairings in this fanfiction is going to be ChasexEverest and ZumaxSkye.

Zuma looked over at the two pups that just sat down next to him and Chase. The Dalmation's name was Marshall and the mixed breed's name was Rocky. Zuma looked at these two remembering all the good times he had with the two of them and the rest of his Paw patrol buddies. They were not even buddies anymore but family to one-another. Zuma deemed himself the luckiest pup on earth because of everything he had, his amazing friends, no family and one of the best jobs in the world.

Zuma thought to himself how it all came to be. The Paw patrol, everything. He then went back to the day a certain Dalmation was found in the backyard of the lookout.

Flashback

"You'll never catch me shepherd!" Shouted Zuma as he ran as fast as he could away from Chase, "Watch me!" Said Chase as he darted after Zuma. It was atleast a few weeks after Chase had met Zuma and the two became best friends. Chase and Zuma could not be any happier. They played all day, laughed, faught (for fun) and just lazed around together.

Zuma ran as fast as he could but Chase was gaining. The two were very competitive with each-other and could not have loved it more. On this particular day with it being perfect outside, the temperature, everything. Just a perfect day to be outside. Zuma was focusing more on how far Chase was away from him than where he was going. Zuma and Chase never noticed but a young Dalmation was watching them from the forest.

Just as he decided to come out wanting to ask if he could play with the two of them, Smack! Zuma rammed into the Dalmation and the two went tumbling on a few feet. When Zuma came to, he noticed he was on-top of this unknown Dalmation. Chase stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. "Uhm, sorry dude." Said Zuma as he looked at the Dalmation. He was a bit bigger than Zuma, no doubt but he seemed a bit afraid. "Its okay." Said the dalmation, "It was my fault anyway." He said as he had an upset look on his face.

Zuma found that being untrue and so he said, "No it wasn't your fault, I didn't look where I was going so how about we split it 50/50." Stated Zuma. Marshall's started wagging fast with him still underneath Zuma. "Ok!" Marshall shouted as he pushed Zuma over landing ontop of him while Zuma laughed. Chase after he had stopped laughing saw this and ran over to the two of them, "Hey, get off him!" Chase shouted at the dalmation who jumped in fear off Zuma. "Dude, dude chill, its okay. I'm fine Chase." Zuma said as he got up.

Chase looked at Zuma and then they both turned to this dalmation."Sorry about that." Chase said in a sincere tone. "Its okay." The dalmation said feeling a bit better. "So what's your name?" Asked Chase. "M-Marshall" stated the dalmation. "Great to meet you M-Marshall." Stated Zuma. "No my name is just Marshall." Said the dalmation, "We know, were just messing with you." Said Zuma while Chase chuckled "I'm Chase and this is Zuma." said Chase as he pointed to himself and then Zuma. "So what brings you Adventure Bay Marshall?" Asked Zuma.

"Adventure Bay, is this the name of this city, cool and well, uhm I was kind of abandoned and left to fend for myself and I've been alone for the past month." Marshall said as a tear rolled down his eye. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Marshall." Chase said in a caring tone. "I got seperated from my family and was also alone for a while." Zuma said as he walked up to Marshall. Marshall hugged Zuma and he dug his head deeply into Zuma's chest and cried softly.

"Everything will be okay Marshall." Chase said as he patted Marshall's back and he smiled at the two of them. Suddenly a woman ran up to the three of them, "Help, help my purse chicken is stuck in a tree!" The woman said frantically(Guess who she is), the three pups looked over to where she pointed and saw the chicken. "Should we get Ryder, Chase?" Zuma asked, "Yeah quickly." Chase stated but before they could run off, Marshall stopped them, "Do you guys have a ladder?". "Yeah, we do." Chase said, "Okay bring it here as quickly as you two can, "Gotcha!" Zuma said as he and Chase darted off toward the lookout.

Chase and Zuma ran as quickly as they could making it there quickly and the two started looking for the ladder. Luckily it was right on the side of the lookout. The two grabbed it not even noticing Ryder standing there. "Hey you two, where are you going with the..." He said as the two ran off. Ryder decided to follow them.

Back with Marshall and the woman, she was still freaking out. Suddenly the two came running up with the ladder and placed it as quickly as they could against the tree. Marshall noticing that the two knew what he was planning to do so he quickly climbed up the ladder while the two supported it. "Be careful Marshall!" The two said quite worried about their new buddy. There was just a connection between the three of them that they all felt.

"Will do guys." Marshall said as he climbed up. The chicken in the tree didn't even seem phased by what was happening but when she saw Marshall she quickly jumped on his head and Marshall lost his balance and fell off the ladder. "Marshall!" Chase and Zuma both shouted at the same time but lickily just in time, their spikey haired owner ran over and caught Marshall.

"Phew made it." Said Ryder as he held Marshall in his hands, "Its okay, you can open your eyes now." Ryder said as he chuckled and put him down. The woman ran over and grabbed her chicken embracing her. "Marshall, you're okay!" Shouted the two as they tackled him to the ground licking him endlessly. He the got up after the got off him. He laughed, "That was awesome dude." Zuma said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool." Chase said. "Thanks guys and thank you for catching me." Marshall said grateful to Ryder.

"No problem pup and what's your...". "Thank you!" The woman said as she scratched Marshall behind his ear. Marshall loved the feeling. "So Ryder, is this the newest member of your family?" Asked the woman. "Uhm, well I don't actually know who this pup is.", "His name is Marshall and he's really cool." Chase and Zuma said at the same time. "Really, well nice to meet you Marshall.", "Its nice to meet you to Ryder." Ryder was baffled over how he knew his name but eventually realised Chase or Zuma must have told him.

"Well", the two of them said, "Well what pups?" Ryder asked. "Can he be part of our family? Please Ryder, he really is cool and doesn't have anywhere else to go." The two said at the same time. Ryder looked at Marshall and saw how happy he made Chase and Zuma, a quality some people have just to make others happy. "Welcome to the family Marshall." Ryder said with a smile on his face. "Wait, really!" Marshall said as the other two howled and jumped. "Yep, you are now an official member of our..." Ryder was cut off by a Dalmation tackling him and licking him over and over. "Yay, Marshall." The two cheered before Marshall ran up to them hugging both of them tightly.

The three then took off running around the yard playing, tackling one-another and just laughing. They noticed that Marshall was quite clumbsy yet accepted him anyway. Just as the day ended the three sat looking at the sunset. The woman went home and Ryder went inside thinking about something that just hit him after the four of them rescued that chicken. What if they were to always help others in need.

As the three watched the sun set completely and night time roll in. Chase and Zuma heard a sweet and almost angelic voice and turned to their side.

"And dance forever, ever, ever, forever, ever, ever, forever, ever ,ever"

Hearing Marshall sing was amazing, he had a very nice voice and

Chase and Zuma joined in at the last part

"Forever on the dance floor."

The three looked at one-another and then supported each other's heads and they came in for a group hug to end off a perfect night.

End of Flaskback

What a day, Zuma thought to himself but it was nothing compared to the day he,Chase and Marshall found Skye, but that's a story for another time.

"Zuma!", a voice broke Zuma out of his own thoughts. "You okay?" Chase asked a bit concerned. Zuma smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine but you still haven't answered my question yet.", he said raising his eye-brow at Chase. "Uhm, what question?" Chased asked as if he already didn't know. "Come on Chase, don't play dumb with me, that's Marshall's job.", "Yeah that's my... Hey!" Said Marshall as he stood up lookinh angrily at Zuma as Chase and Rocky laughed. "Not cool Zuma.", "Come on Marshall, I'm just kidding with you, you know your the coolest pup around."

"Thanks Zuma." Marshall said smiling, "Hey I thought I was the coolest pup around." Chase said putting his head down. "Okay Marshall, you're the second coolest pup around." Zuma said raising Chase's spirits. "So Chase, I'm still waiting for an answer.", Chase seemed hesitant to answer, to be honest, he didn't know who he liked more between the two but he definitely had feelings for Skye and Everest.

Zuma on the other hand wanted to help Chase with his problem but he needed him to co-operate, "Come on Chase, just te..." Zuma was cut off by something or better yest someone he saw walking by in the city. Chase noticed something was wrong and walking up to Zuma, he asked "What are you lookin..." Chase had the exact same reaction as he looked in the same direction as Zuma. The two had never seen anything so, so "Wow" they both said. "What's going on with these two?" Rocky asked a bit concerned. "If I knew that, I world tell you." Marshall said.

A/N : Next chapter, will be back to the conversation in the beginning.


	3. Eriel, the new pup

A/N : I updated chapter 2 and added more so please read in to undertstand so far what is happening. There will be flashbacks in the next two chapters and then they are done. Skye's flashback will be in this chapter, Rocky's in the next one. This chapter will also contain some mature topics and will be quite long. Enjoy!

Chase and Zuma were in awe of what they saw. Marshall and Rocky looked in their direction and realised why the two of them were so stunned. An alsation, with gloden tan colored fur, blue eyes and a body that the Chase and Zuma got lost in. She was a bit shorter than Zuma by the looks of it and was definitely new in town. The two just said once again "Wow." "You guys already said that." Marshall said. Chase and Zuma had bever seen a pup so beautiful before, their hearts seemed to skip a beat with every movement she made.

Their tails went like crazy as they wagged back and forth and their tongues even stuck out. The two almost started drooling, "Guys!" Rocky shouted, snapping them out of the trance. "What?" They both asked at the same time. "You guys almost started drooling, what were you thinking about?" Asked Rocky with a smile on his face as he looked at the two. A red color seemed to build on their faces as they thought of what Rocky asked them. (We'd scare Rocky and Marshall for life if we had to tell them what we were thinking of), the two thought and so they just told a white lie to their little buddies, "Uhn, nothing, we were just thinking about the pop-corn that were going to have tonight for movie night." Chase said as Zuma nodded in agreement. "Sure" Marshall said in a sarcastic tone.

The two then turned their focuse back onto this pup and decided enough was enough. They both took a step forward and looked at one-another, "Uhm, what are you doing dude?" Zuma asked. "Going over to talk to that pup.", "Haha, very funny. No, really what are you doing?" Chase took another step forward to show Zuma he was serious. Zuma did the same in return. The two then changed their glimces onto the pup and then back onto each-other. "Oh no" stated Marshall and Rocky at the same time as the two of them took off sprinting towards this unknown pup.

The two ran neck-in-neck as they came closer and closer to this pup. Their hearts were beating faster every second they got closer. Chase wasn't really paying attention as his sight was locked on this pup. He never noticed a stump in the road and as he ran he tripped. In the mere milli-seconds that he fell, Zuma took the lead only to be knocked over by Chase and the two rolled eventually crashing. With both their heads spinning, they heard an almost sweet and angelic voice ask, "Are you two okay?" Even though their vision was split in three the two used their ears and looked in this pups direction.

Theri vision soon stabilized and the only thing they could say was "Wow". Chase then noticed he was ontop of Zuma and Zuma pushed him off while he got up. The two just stared and couldn't believe their eyes. "Please don't say that your suddenly falling for me." This pup spoke with her angelic voice that made Chase and Zuma's hearts skip multiple beats. "We weren't planning to say that." Zuma said, "Yeah, we just wanted to say Hi." "Oh we'll in that case I'm ..." "Beautiful" the two of them stated lost in her eyes and the sound of her voice as they cut her off. She blushed a little and said again, "I'm Eriel."

"I'm Zuma", "And I'm Chase" the two said.

"Nice to meet you Eriel, so what brings you to Adventure Bay?" Zuma asked. "I just moved here with my owners yesterday and today decided to meet everyone in town. Its been really nice and quite interesting especially meeting this boy named Alex." Eriel said laughing a bit. "Do you have any friends here that you know of?" Chase asked. "No, not really." "Well now you have two new friends, myself and my buddy Chase here." Zuma said wagging his tail, "Yeah, you can talk to us about anything and I'd be happy to show you around." Chase said. "Actually I'll show you around and we can do whatever you want to." Zuma said. The two glared at each-other befor she spoke again and they instantly forgot everything, "Thanks you two but I've already explored the whole town and have met almost everyone. I can handle doing the rest and by the way, thanks for offering to be my friends, its really sweet." "No problem, the pleasure's all mine" they both said at the same time. "See you around." She said as she walked away. The two stared as she walked away at the one part that was mostly visible and couldn't help but have naughty thoughts and ideas about it.

"She obviously likes me more." Zuma said as Chase disagreed immediately "No, I'm the one she obviously wants." Zuma growled at Chase and he growled back. The two moved closer untill their noses touched while they still growled, leading them in the direction of a fight that would soon break out but Chase decided to walk away and Zuma started walking in the opposite direction. The two were quite upset as they would never just walk away from each other after fighting, they would always find a compromise.

As Zuma walked away, a few female pups he knew walked up to him, "Hey Zuma" the husky pup said as she licked his cheek. "Hi" he said. "Aren't your going to return the favour?" She asked wanting him to lick her cheek. "You don't have to lick only there, you can go anywhere you want." She said trying to egg him on. "Nice try but sorry." He said chuckling, "How about a hug?" He said as he opened his paws. This husky wasn't going to loose any chances as she jumped into his paws embracing him, loving the feeling of his warm fur and strong body as it sent shivers down her spine. "Look, there's Chase." Another husky who was a bit older stated as she ran after him. "Nah, Zuma's the one I want." The one Zuma was hugging said as he let her go. "So Zuma, when's our date.", "Very funny, but you know we broke up.", "I know, but I want you back Zuma, I need you back." She said very upset, "Listen, you need to forget about me and find someone else. I'm just not the one for you but what we had will always be in my heart." He said licking her cheek. He then walked away from her.

The other husky ran as fast as she could to catch up, but luckily for her, Chase noticed her and stopped. "Chasey!" As she ran up to him hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, what's up." He said sending a shiver through her body after she heard his voice that he felt. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to see you. I miss you Chase." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "Listen, what we had was special, but you need to move on. You're a great pup and anyone would be lucky to have you, just, I'm not that pup."He said, "But you could be and..." She was cut off, "I'm sorry, I'll see around okay." He said as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

The two huskies met in the middle as the rest of the group came up to them. "They just don't get it, the more they say things like that, the more we want them." The two of them said to the rest of the group.

Zuma and Chase needed to clear their heads because the only thing running through it was Eriel. Everything about her, her eyes, hips, legs, voice, just everything. Thinking about her made their hearts jump and they had never felt this way before. Okay they'd be lying to you if they said that. There was one other pup that did the same thing to the two of them as well.

Flashback

Chase, Zuma and Marshall all stood in line, excited about what was about to happen. "Well, you pups ready?" Ryder received howls and cheers as answers and he took it as a yes. "Marshall" Ryder called as Marshall walked up to him, "You're going to be our fire-pup." Stated Ryder as he put Marshall's new collar around his neck with his fire symbol on it. "I'm fired up!" he shouted as he walked back in line.

"Zuma." Zuma stepped forward and Chase could not have been more proud of his little buddy. "You're going to be our water rescue-pup.", Ryder said as he put Zuma's collar with his orange anchor symbol around his neck. "Let's dive in!" He shouted as he walked back in line high-pawing Chase before standing in line.

"And finally, Chase." Chase walked up and Zuma had to hold back some tears of happiness as he saw Chase walk up. "You're going to be the leader of the group and our police pup.", he said as he put Chase's collar around his neck. "Chase in on the case!" He shouted as he walked back.

"Well, Paw patrol is on a roll." Ryder said as he darted of to his pole as the pups cheered for the first time. The three went down the slide and into their respective vehicles. It was their first ever patrol around the city. The three patrolled around diffirent parts of the city and found no emergencies at the time but everyone cheered them on knowing that the Paw patrol was there to help.

The three decided to take the rest of their time and spend it at the beach. The three played but not for long as they were tired. "Man am I beat." Chase said falling onto the sand, "Yeah me to." Zuma said and he delibrately fell ontop of Chase, "Zuma! Get off of me.", "Chase just five more minutes." Zuma said as Marshall laughed,"You two are the best." He said. Just then a few female pups walked by. The three of them all attentively looked and enjoyed what they saw.

"Beautiful" they all said. "Pups, I've been maening to ask, what type of girls do you two really like.", the two looked at him, "Us?", "Yeah, I mean its the only thing we've never spoken about these past few weeks I've been here." "Well, I like pups with light fur." Chase started. "Yeah and a really slim body with fluffy ears." Zuma added. "Really and what about their eye color?" Marshall asked, the two answered at the same time, "Pink." (Who did I just describe).

Just then a cry for help was heard and the three perked their ears. "Help!" A, low and adorable voice rang through the pups ears as they looked out to sea. A small rowboat was seen movin uncontrollably by the current and the person inside could bearly be seen.

"Okay, quickly Paw patrol. Zuma use your hovercraft to help the person on that boat.", "Okay but Chase I'll need your help." Zuma said, "Fine, Marshall go get Ryder," "Gotcha Chase!" Marshall shouted as he ran off. Zuma and Chase hopped into his hovercraft and drove off.

The two of them got closer and closer to the rowboat and noticed that the person in it wasn't a person, it was a little pup just smaller than Zuma with a light colored fur and fluffy ears. She looked at the two of them and the color of her eyes, pink. There seemed to be a spark between the three pups and they just stared at each-other for a short while before coming to realise, they were in a dangerous situation. The pup seemed frantic and wouldn't calm down.

"Listen, I'm going to shoot you my buoy." Zuma said as suddenly the winds picked up. "Okay now I need you to catch it, so just calm down and we'll get you back safely." Zuma and Chase said in a calm voice as the pup stopped panicking. Zuma shot his buoy and she caught it. "Great catch!" Chase shouted. "Wight, were heading for shore!" Zuma shouted as he towed the boat back to shore. The pup smild after hearing how Zuma said "Right" and found it really cute.

The three mad their way to shore and Chase and Zuma were eager to get a better look of who they had rescued. A female cockapoo jumped out of the boat a little bit dizzy as she sat down. Chase and Zuma had never seen something so beautiful. Their bodies heated up and they felt as if they were in another world. They didn't know why, but they loved the feeling and just stared at this pup who stared right back after coming to. Their hearts skipped a few beats as she looked at them.

Utter silence was all that could be heard between the three pups. Suddenly it was broken by Ryder "Chase, Zuma!", "Over here Ryder!" They said looking over to where Ryder was and then straight back at this pup. "Well done, you two. I saw the whole thing, I'm so proud." He said patting their heads. "Yeah, t-thanks." A sweet, adorable voice said as they looked at this cockapoo, "I-It was n-nothing." They both said at the same time. "What's your name pup?", Ryder asked, "Skye." "T-That's a b-beautiful name." Zuma said as he looked into her eyes. "Aww, that's sweet, thanks." She said as she and Zuma blushed. The two walked over to Skye as Marshall arrived. "Great job, you two.", "Thanks Marshall" they both said as they sat next to Skye. Skye began to shiver and the two on instinct moved closer to share their body heat.

They all blushed but loved the feeling. Skye felt right at home but was so tired her head fell forward. The last thing she felt before passing out was two heads that caught hers and she knew right away. Chase and Zuma laid her haed down gently as they caught her. "She's perfect." Chase remarked. "Perfect." Zuma said. "Ryder, Ryder, she has to come and stay with us." Chase and Zuma both said to Ryder. Ryder was surprised by this, "What...", "Ryder please, she needs us and we rescued her, we can't leave our first rescue out alone in some shelter or even Katie's. She's coming with us." The two said in a very serious tone. "Yeah she is." Said Marshall as he stood with them. "Marshall, you too.", "Ryder, these two are my buddies. I would die for them."

"We'd do the same Marshall." Zuma said. "So Ryder, its three against one, she's coming home with us.", "Bu..." Ryder was too late, Chase and Zuma had already picked Skye up carrying half of her on each of their backs, Marshall following behind. "Wow" was all a baffled Ryder could say as he followed them home.

End of Flashback

Zuma sat on the soft sand as he felt the cool breeze melt into his warm body as the sun moved down. After thinking of the day they found Skye, Zuma just smiled thinking of how they took her home, welcomed her and couldn't even speak to her properly. All Zuma's thoughts were purely focused on Skye and no-one else but Skye. "Maybe Skye has always been the..." Zuma was cut off by a sweet familiar voice. He turned around, "Eriel!" He shouted, tail wagging hard. "It seems you're happy to see me." She said, "Always.", "Aww, so just sitting here, clearing you thoughts." "Yeah.". "Mind if I join you?" She asked with a smile across her face, "The pleasures all mine." Zuma said as she walked over to him and sat beside him.

The two spoke for a while about the paw patrol, laughing and eventually Zuma got an idea. "Hey Eriel, do you like surfing.", "Like it, I love it." She said wagging her tail. "Okay then let's go." Zuma said walking off as she followed. He always left his surfboards out on the beach as he was there everyday. "So let's go" Eriel shouted as she ran into the water with Zuma behind her. The two surfed for exactly an hour.

After the water calmed down with a slow current. Zuma tapped his surf-board motioning for Eriel to hop on which she did. She sat on his surf-board after landing gracefully as Zuma watched and just stared. "What?" She asked blushing a little, "Nothing, you're just so beautiful, where have you been all my life?" Zuma said from the heart. "Aww, that's sweet, thanks Zumy.", "Zumy?" He said with a smile on his red face. "Yeah, that's my nick-name for you. Do you like it?", she asked, "Like it, I love it." He said saying exactly what she said. They laughed and eventually sat down on the surf-board starring into the ocean.

Zuma could only see their reflections in the ocean. He saw her paw hanging over the the edge of the surf-board. He moved his paw untill it touched hers and he grabbed it. She was suprised but loved the feeling. The two eyed each-other and inched closer and closer untill eventually, their lips touched. Sparks went off for the two of them as they kissed. They held it for a while untill Zuma started exploring her mouth with his toungue and her doing exacly the same with his mouth.

She ended up pushing him over and they fell into the ocean, lips still connected. As they continued the kiss with their bodies in the water and their heads above the water. Zuma moved his paws lower and lower toward her hips. After reaching it she broke the kiss and smiled at him. "That was incredible Zumy." She said with a red face. "It was." He said still stunned. "Let's head back to the beach." She said. So they hopped back on the surf-board and paddled back to shore. When they reached the beach and got off she asked him something, "Zuma, do you know of any private places on the beach where there's no-one.", a smile grew on Zuma's face as he asked, "Why?", "I was just wondering as I wanted to have a small get-together with my new friends that I made.", "Oh, okay. Come on I'll show you." He said as he and her walked across the beach and over some rocks. It was not very far away but there was definitely no-one there. "This is the place." He said. It was a small outcrop of the beach hidden by rocks. "So no-one comes here." Eriel stated wanting to make sure. "Yeah, barely anyone." Zuma was still a little confused as to why she wanted it to be so private. "Good" is what she said before tackling Zuma to the ground and putting her lips on his. Zuma was shocked, but instantly melted into the kiss. They instantly went to exploring each-others mouths with their tongues. Zuma's instincts took over as he pushed her over getting ontop of her. She let out a moan which only turned Zuma on. He moved his paws lower to her hips but stopped when he reached it. "Don't stop." She said breaking the kiss, "Please, don't" Zuma did as he was told and eventually he mounted her and the two made the afternoon unforgetable.

"That was incredible." Zuma said getting off her after he had already cummed inside of her. "It was, Zumy, you're the best." She said kissing his neck as she began to nibble on it leaving love bites all over. Zuma then kissed her nose as he got up. "This means that you're mine. Only mine and no-one else's." He said in a bit of a serious voice. "Yep, definitely." She said cuddling next to him as he started nibbling on her neck.

"Zumy stop, I have to go." She said as she stood up. "But, but." Zuma said very upset, "I'll see you tomorrow okay.", "Yeah, our first real date." He said excitedly. "I can't wait." She said walking up to him. "I love you." She said to his face and his reaction was kissing her right there ending off their perfect afternoon. She then walked away waving her paw as Zuma waved back untill he couldn't see her pass the rocks. One thought in his mind, (Chase, back off, she's mine).

Eriel walked across the beach and walked into the water cleaning herself off and drying off afterward. "So, that's the lookout." She said to herself looking at the magnificent structure. (I hope he's as ready as Zuma was) she thought to herself before walking off in the direction of the lookout.

A/N Phew, that took a while but there you have it. Chapter 3. The Next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow. It will showcase Marshall and Rock's strong bond as to why its there and how Rocky came to be part of the Paw patrol.


	4. Rocky's story and Eriel's success

A/N : Right, here's the forth chapter and the last chapter with a flashback. This chapter will also contain some mature topics. PM me if you have any questions or requests and please review.

While all of this was happening, Marshall and Rocky just sat on the hill worrying about their two buddies that just ran off and were even close to fighting, over a girl. "I've never seen these two fight over a girl before." Marshall said a bit worried. "Me neither." Rocky said. "Maybe we should... Wait, what time is it?" Rocky asked all of a sudden. "I don't know, something passed 2 I think." Marshall replied, "Oh, no, I'm going to be late!" Rocky shouted as he ran off, "Wait, where are you going? We were supposed to spend the rest of the day together before movie night and late for what!" Marshall shouted but Rocky was already quite far and just shouted back, "See ya later buddy!" As he ran off.

(He's hiding something), Marshall thought to himself. "But Rocky has always told me everything." He said to himself, trying to figure out why Rocly would be hiding something from him. They were always very close, like brothers just like Chase and Zuma, he thought. And it all started on one faithful day.

Flashback

It was a bright sunny day but storm clouds could be seen in the distance. Chase, Zuma, Skye and Marshall were playing tag in the backyard.

"I'm gonna catch you Zuma!" Skye shouted running after Zuma as Chase ran the other way and Marshall ran a different direction. "Not a chance!" Zuma shouted as he ran away from her. Skye was gaining but Zuma was too quick and so he decided to slow down to give her a chance and she took it. Skye jumped tackling him to the ground and as the two rolled they finnaly stopped in the middle of the yard. Skye lost her grip so she landed right ontop of Zuma. Zuma opened his eyes and so did she, their noses were touching.

The two blushed as Zuma said, "Great job Skye.", "Thanks Zuma." She said as she got off him. "I'm really glad you're here with us and part of the Paw patrol, and our family." He said with the red streak across his face getting bigger. "Yeah, me too," Chase said as he walked over to them. "Aww, thanks guys and thanks for rescuing me. I really appreciate what you guys did." She said walking up to the two and hugged them. The two kept calm but the little Chase and Zuma in their heads were doing cartwheels and shouting at the top of their voices.

"Well pups, I'm beat. I'm gonna go take a break." Marshall said. "But Marshall, we just started," Zuma said "And its not as fun without you." Chase said. "Guys we started like two hours ago and have been playing non-stop. I'll be back in a little while. See ya.", "Don't be too long." Skye said as she, Zuma and Chase continued their game of tag. "Okay" he said. (Man I sure am lucky to have such great friends) Marshall thought to himself.

He went and sat on a shaded area around the lookout on the cement.(It just keeps getting hotter) Marshall thought . Marshall looked at Chase remembering how Chase shouted at him to get off Zuma when they first met after Marshall tackled Zuma out of excitement. Marshall thought of Chase as a big brother toward Zuma. "If only, I had a little brother." Marshall said to himself a bit upset. He was an energetic pup, but not as much as Chase or Zuma.

He loved to laze around sometimes. Suddenly he heard a voice coming from his pup-house. He looked and saw a figure. It was a pup, just a bit shorter than he was and with grey fur from the looks of it. "This is a cool fireman helmet." Said this unknown pup as he tried it on. "Hey you!" Marshall shouted. The pup literally sprung into the air but landed ok. He looked at Marshall, "Oh, sorry, this must be yours. I just wanted to try it on. Sorry and sorry I just intruded on your property without permission." He said a bit upset wanting to take the helmet off. "No, no, I meant it as a greeting. Hi I'm Marshall." Marshall said in a calm voice. "I'm Rocky." Said the grey pup. "Great to meet you Rocky." Marshall said as he walked over.

Marshall never saw a toy in his way and so he tripped over it, sending him flying into Rocky. He landed ontop of Rocky. "Oh no. I'm so sorry Rocky." Marshall said a bit afraid that he could have hurt this pup but got a laugh as a response. "You're silly, I like you." Rocky said. Marshall found him very cute and he looked cool with his fireman helmet on. "T-thanks." Marshall said.

"So Rocky, what brings you to Adventure Bay.", "Oh, I was abandoned and have been wondering around." He said a bit upset looking away from Marshall, "Really, I was abandoned to and found my way here as well." Marshall said. "Woah, really!" Rocky said. "Yeah, but then I met Chase and Zuma, my two best buddies in the whole world. They found me, well actually I found them. They took me in as family and accepted me for who I was despite my clumbsiness. There they are over there." He pointed toward the three pups playing. "Oh, that's great Marshall." He said looking over at them, "Who's the girl? And could you please get off me."

Rocky said in a cute tone that Marshall loved. "Hmm, oh sorry." He said getting off of Rocky. "She's Skye, we found her recently and she became the newest member of the Paw patrol.", "Paw patrol?" Rocky asked a bit confused. "Yeah were the Paw patrol and when anyone is in need of help, were there.", "That is awesome." Rocky said wagging his tail. Marshall chuckled, "Wait here." He said as he walked of.

About a minute later he walked back with an old green cap in his mouth. He then took his fireman helmet off of Rocky's head and placed the cap on, "To keep you cool in the heat." He said putting his helmet on. "Thanks Marshall." He said sitting down next to Marshall. "So you've been alone for a while, are you hungry?", "Hungry, I'm starving." Rocky said making Marshall laugh. "Okay, let's go." The two walked off. Marshall got a bowl for himself and Rocky and filled it with pup food. The two started munching. After they had finished, a smile grew on Marshall's face. "What?" Rocky asked.

Marshall tackled Rocky and pinned him down. "Hey!" Rocky shouted. "What's wrong, can't even..." Marshall was cut off as Rocky pushed him over pinning him to the ground. "Ha, gotcha!" He shouted. The two started laughing as Rocky took off running. "Hey get back here!" Marshall shouted as he ran after Rocky. The two chased one-another, laughed and tackled one-another for a while. Soon the storm came over-head and thunder and lightning was clearly present. "Come on Rocky, we better go inside.", "Okay, Marshall but would it be okay?" Rocky replied as he followed Marshall inside the lookout. "Yep, don't worry." Marshall replied.

The lookout was quite big as Rocky looked around. He was in awe, "This place is awesome." He said still trying to take it all in. "I'll be right back Rocky." Marshall said as he chuckled and walked into another room. Soon, Chase, Zuma and Skye walked in. The three were laughing but then noticed Rocky but knew nothing of him. They all saw him as an intruder. "Hey! Who are you?" Zuma shouted. Rocky winced at hearing this as he faced them "Oh, I'm...", "An intruder!" Chase shouted cutting him off as all three of them started walking up slowly toward Rocky ready to pounce him. Rocky slowly moved back in fear.

The three snarled and showed their teeth at Rocky who just whimpered. "Marshall." He said softly as the three came closer. Soon Marshall ran in infront of Rocky bearing his teeth at the three other pups. "Marshall, what are you doing?" Chase asked, "Yeah, that pup's an intruder." Zuma said pointing at Rocky. "No, he's not," Marshall paused, "He's my friend." He said walking over to Rocky who was cowering on fear. "Its okay, Rocky, nobody's gonna hurt you." He said putting his paws around Rocky hugging him tightly while Rocky hugged back.

"Sorry Marshall and Rocky was it." Skye said. "Its okay Skye." Rocky said breaking his hug with Marshall. "How do you know her name?" Chase asked. "Marshall told me." Rocky said. Soon a large lightning flash went by as it started raining hard. Skye grabbed both Zuma and Chase's paws with her own two paws making them blush. Rocky jumped into Marshall's paws.

"Don't worry, here's a blanket Rocky." Marshall said as he put the blanket over himself and Rocky. "We'll get you a blanket Skye." Chase and Zuma both said at the same time. They went off. Marshall and Rocky laid down. "Man I hate storms." Rocky said. "Why, because of the thunder." Marshall asked, "No because of the water," Rocky said moving into Marshall. "Well whatever scares you, I'll protect you from it, and that's a promise." Marshall said. "Really?" Rocky said looking into Marshall's eyes. "Nothing will hurt you while I'm here Rocky." Rocky put his head underneath Marshall's and they both laid their heads down and fell asleep.

"Aww, that's really sweet." Skye said as looked at the two of them. Chase and Zuma then walked in with two blankets. "Here you go Skye." They said as she took it, "Thanks, you two." She said laying down. The two stared at her for a while and then walked over to the window. They sat infront of the window and looked out at the storm. "Man, I hope the roof doesn't cave in." Said Zuma. Chase smiled, "Get it, Roof cave in." He said. Zuma smiled and caught on, on what Chase ment.

"Cuz when the roof caved in and the truth came out, I just didn't know what to do."

The two sang together.

"But when I become a star, we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you."

"So tell me girl."

"Mmm, whatcha say."

The two then heard soft snores coming from Mashall and Rocky. They stopped singing, not wanting to wake them up. "Rocky, would be a great addition to our team." Chase said, "Yeah, he would and he seems to make Marshall really happy."Zuma said. "So that means he makes us 'll talk to Ryder tomorrow." Chase said as he and Zuma knew that they would get away with it. "Okay, now let's sleep Zumy." Chase said quickly laying down and closing his eyes knowing what he did. "Chase! Don't call me that!" Zuma shouted angrily but Chase just laid there snoring. Zuma put his head down and also fell asleep still a bit angry at Chase, (I'll get him back), Zuma thought.

Skye was never asleep the whole time. She just listened and she heard everything, the two of them sing, their conversation and Zuma's nickname and she had one thought, (Cute, very cute.).

End of Flashback

Marshall thought of that day and just smiled. He and Rocky just clicked and he knew it but now his little buddy was hiding something from him and he had never done this before. Marshall was determined to find out what it is and why he's hiding it. He then walked off to go and find Rocky.

The wind slowed down a little as a certain german shepherd made his way up the lookout drive-way, toward the backyard where he and the pups had had the best times of their lives. He sat under a big oak tree on a hill and just looked over the city. He tried clearing his mind of Eriel but couldn't. Chase could not understand it but there was always something at the back of his head whenever he thought of Eriel or even Skye. Two blue eyes, snow-white fur, little cute black nose and the fluffiest tail you'll find. (Everest) he thought.

Chase always shrugged these feelings off. (Why does Everest make me feel this way?)

He thought to himself. He knew he had some feelings for her, but it was never as strong as the ones he had for Skye or even Eriel. But maybe, its because, he never let these feelings run free through his mind. He always shrugged of any feelings or thoughts he had of her and it made him feel sick. That's because everything he did, thought of, even saw, made him think of her.

Any-time he spent with her felt like an eternity. He loved it more than anything. He could always be himself around her. Chase didn't know why but she always broke him down. She made him release his emotions and made everything better, just hearing her say "Hi" made his whole world renewed and everything was fine. (She's my everyth...) His train of thought was broken as he heard a voice call out to him.

A sweet and familiar voice made Chase move his ears. "Hey Chase." He turned around, "Eriel!" He said, forgetting everything. "So how are you Chase?" She asked. "Better now that you're here." He said smiling, "Aww, so you wanna go for a walk?" She asked. "Yeah! I'd love to. How about through the forest?" He said with his tail wagging like crazy. "Perfect." She said with a smile on her face.

The two walked through the forest talking more about the Paw patrol and laughing together. The two then started playing games. Tag, even wrestling. They then played Hide-and-seek. Eriel was it and after she was done counting she started looking for Chase. She knew he wouldn't hide far as he wouldn't leave her alone. She looked hard but couldn't find him. Suddenly two paws covered her eyes and a voice asked, "Guess who?", she smiled knowing the voice and said, "Uhm, Chasey.", she said turning around. "Chasey?" He said smiling as he put his paws around her and held her close.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you. Do you like it?", "I love it." He said smiling. She looke deep into his hazel colored eyes and he looked into her blue eyes. They inched closer untill eventually their lips connected. Fireworks went off and the two went further making the kiss deeper with their tongues. Chase on instinct pushed her over and she moaned making him more aroused. "Don't stop here, do it." She said as the two made the evening something they both will never forget.

Chase was panting hard as he got off of her and laid down. He came inside of her and loved every second. He felt a wet sensation activate the nerves on his cheek. He looked to his side. "Chasey, that was the best."

"It was and now, you're only mine and no-one else's." Chase said getting up. "I know." She said nibbling on his neck. He loved it and left her untill she said. "Listen Chasey, its getting late. I have to head home so I'll see you tomorrow.", "Yeah, we'll have our first date.", he said. "Perfect." She paused for a second,"I love you." She said as she kissed him on the lips and walked off, "See ya Chasey!" She shouted as she walked away.

Chase sat there thinking with one thought, (Zuma, she's mine.) as he laid down still tired after she left.

Eriel walked along the sidewalk passing Mr. Porters as crossed the street. A house on the end of the street on the corner. Medium sized but looked very refurbished. It was blue and orange, her two favourite colors. (Go figure) she thought. She opened the door and walked in. There was a hallway with three openings, one on the right and two on the left. The one on the right led into the bathroom. She walked over and entered the bathroom. She looked in the mirror quite pleased. She took her collar off.

She then lifted the fur on the left-hand side of her neck, and a bright red mark stood there with another one quite identical on the right hand side of her neck under her fur. She looked at the one on the left and said "Zuma" and to the one on the right, "Chase" as she let her fur down. A voice came from the bathroom door, "So, how did it go." The unknown person asked. "Just as I planned, just as I planned." She smiled knowing she had both pups now to herself.

A/N : Wow, Eriel actually got both Chase and Zuma. But will the two realise, the've had feelings for two pups all along. Also the flashbacks are done. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Please PM if you have any questions or even requests. Please review.


	5. New feelings and a Secret

A/N : To Marshallb, you are totally right. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The flashbacks are done. By the way, the pups are a little older than in the series in this story. Chase and Zuma will find out about Eriel and the plan spoken of will be explained, but in due time. Also the main pairings in the story are ChasexEverest and ZumaxSkye.

Zuma, finally decided to get up and head home still tired from what had happened. His fur was all messed up and he had red marks all over his neck. He never noticed it and just walked home. Yawns. (Man, I need to make things right with Chase) he thought as now he had Eriel and didn't want him and his best buddy to keep fighting and possibly break up as friends over a girl. "I'd never let that happed." Zuma said to himself walking up the bridge.

Chase was beat. He groggily got up and decided it was already late and so started walking back to the lookout. He wasn't very far and had messy fur with a few red marks on his neck and body. (I should make up with Zuma) Chase thought of his little buddy and smiled. "Eriel's mine anyway. So hopefully he'll accept it and we"ll be ok." (We'd never break up over a girl), as Chase thought this he stopped. The mere thought of losing Zuma as a friend made him tear up. "No, that will never happen!" Chase shouted to himself. (He was my first real friend and always will be) Chase thought as he walked off toward the lookout.

As Zuma walked up the lookout driveway he saw a figure coming out of the woods. He knew of only one pup that would walk through the woods at this time. "Chase!" He shouted as he ran up to him. Chase looked over seeing Zuma. "Hey, what's up?" He said looking at Zuma. It had become dark out but the two could still see fine due to the bright lights of the lookout. They examined each-other seeing that their furs were really messy and they both saw red marks on each-other's necks! "Uhm, what were you doing?" Zuma asked with a smile across his face. "I was going to ask you the sam..." He was cut off by two voices they heard coming over. "Come on Rocky, tell me what you were doing." Marshall whined as he and Rocky walked up the hill.

"Marshall, I said No and why do you two look like that?" He asked pausing and looking at them. "Uhm, we decided to wrestle a little." Chase said to Rocky, lying, "Just to relax." Zuma added. "Rockyyyyyyyy!" Marshall whined. "No, bad Marshall!" He shouted. Marshall pouted and said, "Fine, then I'm not sharing my pop-corn with you." "What pop-corn?" Rocky asked a bit confused. "The pop-corn were having for Movie-nig...", Marshall paused "Oh no, MOVIE NIGHT!" They all shouted as they ran toward the lookout doors.

"I hope Ryder doesn't..." Zuma said as they stopped. A spikey haired boy stood in-front of the doors with his arms folded and fire in his eyes as he looked at the four pups. They all stopped. "Hey Ryder sir, we were just-", "Pups!" Ryder shouted cutting Chase off. "Where have you been all day, the movie started an hour ago. I've been worried sick. You pups knew tonight was Movie-night and you four didn't even call or act responsibly enough to make it on time.", the four put their heads down. "Sorry Ryder." They all said very upset. "Its all Rocky's fault anyway, going somewhere unknown, doing who knows what." Marshall said as he looked at Rocky, "What, No its not and the answer still No Marshall!" Rocky shouted growling at Marshall. Marshall growled back. "Okay, you two that's enough. It seems you two have some issues. Go inside so long, your pop-corns waiting. I want to have a private chat with Chase and Zuma." Ryder said as the two stopped growling and did what they were told. The other two gulped after hearing this.

"So you two." He said turning to them, "What happened to you two? Your furs all messed up, you're late for Movie night. Why did this happen pups?" The two before answering were first relieved that he never noticed the red marks on their necks,"Uhm, well..." They both said as they were cut off "Chase, Zuma!" They heard Two female pups shout. (Yes Everest) Chase tought, (Yes Skye) Zuma thought. "You two are really late for movie-night." They said as all four laughed. "So why aren't you two inside yet?" Everest asked. "That's because I wanted to have a little talk with them and we are still busy." Ryder said wanting to continue the talk. "Come-on Ryder." Skye said. "Just punish them already. Oh I know, Zuma can do the dishes and Chase will clean up all the toys that were left out outside. There's a lot." Skye said. "What?" Chase and Zuma shouted.

"Yeah." Everest said in agreement. "Come-on Zumy, I'll help you with the dishes." Skye said grabbing his paw. "Okay." He said as the two walked off. "Yeah, come-on Chasey, I'll help you to." Everest said walking off but before Chase followed he looked at Ryder, "Sorry about everything Ryder si-" he was cut off, "Come-on." Everest said biting his ear and pulling him. "Okay." He said chuckling as she let go and he followed her.

Ryder walked back into the lookout. Skye led Zuma down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Listen Skye, thanks back there. I can always count on you to be there for me." He said blushing a little. "No problem Zumy. You've been there for me so many times." She paused looking at him, "Okay so let's get started." She said wagging her tail, (He's so cute and sweet) Skye thought to herself while looking at Zuma. "Uhm, Skye." Zuma said, "Yeah. What's wrong?", "I'm gonna need my paw to wash the dishes." Skye then noticed, she was still holding Zuma's paw! She let go and blushed a little, "Sorry." She said smiling a little embarrased.

"Its okay." He said as they walked over to the zinc. They set up two chairs as they weren't tall enough to reach it. The two then grabbed the equipment and started washing.

Zuma got an idea and smiled at the mere thought. He bumped Skye and then continued washing the dishes pretending like nothing happened. "Hey!" She shouted bumping him back, "Sorry, I fell." He said, lying which she could tell. He then took one of his paws and slammed it hard into the water splashing it all over Skye. The soap and water ran down her fur, "Oh, now you're gonna get it." She said smiling as she splashed him back. The two started having a water fight, well a soapy water fight. The water splashed all over the two of them and all over the floor as well while the two laughed.

They stopped and Zuma looked down, "Uh-oh, we messed the floor." He said, "So more work for us." Skye said, "I don't care, as long as I'm doing it with you, Its perfectly fine." He said smiling with the foam over half his face. "Aww, that's sweet Zumy." She said talking a cloth and wiping the foam off his face. "Hey that's it, we can take the cloths and ride over the wet floor cleaning and drying it up. Like surfing!", Zuma said smiling at Skye, who did a backflip on the chair in agreement. "Okay!" She said. So the two got off the chairs and set the cloths down. They took a few steps back and Zuma decided to go first, "Watch and learn," he said running and jumping onto the cloth, riding it perfectly across the floor. "Cool but not as cool as this." She said as she ran and slid across the floor. Half way there, Skye lost her grip, "Woah!" She shouted as she flew into the air. She was expecting a hard landing on the floor and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, Skye felt as if she didn't land yet. She opened her eyes to meet two emerald green eyes. (They are gorgeous) Skye thought realising she was in Zuma's arms. He caught her and she was now ontop of him. "Thanks Zuma." She said still with her eyes locked on his. "No problem Skye, I'll always catch you when you fall." He said making her smile. After Zuma saw Skye smile, he felt as if his whole world was complete knowing she was happy and he was the one that made her happy. His whole body heated up and his tummy felt all weird. The two inched closer and closer, eyes still connected, hearts beating faster every second and just as their lips were about to touch, "Ahem!" A voice was heard as the two turned their heads to see a smiling bulldog.

"Rubble!" They both said, "Uhm, we weren't.", Zuma and Skye looked back at each-other, "No, no, just pretend I'm not here." He said covering his eyes with his paw and turning around as if he didn't see anything. Skye jumped off Zuma and he got up. "You two can carry on now," he said, "Rubble, we weren't doing anything." Zuma said in a serious tone, "Okay Zuma, I believe you." Rubble said sarcastically as he turned around. "Listen, Ryder said he wants us all in bed now. The movie's over and he said you two could leave the rest of the dishes you didn't wash." Rubble said. "Ah, but I was having so much fun with you Skye." Zuma said a bit upset. "Yeah, I saw." Rubble said, "You two love-birds can carry on tomorrow.", "Hey!" They both shouted, "I'm just kidding." He said as he walked away.

"Hold on Rubble." Zuma said, "Why, what's up Zuma?". "What's that red mark on your neck?" Zuma asked as he and Skye looked at Rubble, "Uhm, nothing." He said trying to hide it with his paw smiling and blushing a little. "Rubble!" Skye said angrily, "Its nothing. I swear." he said as he walked away, quickly. Zuma and Skye looked at each-other. "So I guess we should head off to bed." He said, "Yeah." She said still lost in his eyes. "Come on, I'll walk you to your pup house." He said grabbing her paw snapping her back into reality. Her whole body heated up and her legs felt like jelly but she walked with him. He lead her out the kitchen, down the hallway, out the lookout and to her pup house. "Here we are." Zuma said. "Thanks Zumy, and it was a lot of fun washing the dishes with you, I hope we can do it again.", "Yeah me too," he said as he hugged her. The two then looked at each-other. Zuma leaned in and kissed her on her nose. "See ya in the morning Skye." He said after but before he could break the hug, she leaned in and put her lips on his. The kiss was short lasting mere seconds. She broke the kiss, saying "Goodnight Zuma." with a red face as she entered her pup-house closing the door behind her as Zuma stood there, just stunned after what had happened.

While all of this was happening the other two were also having a bit of fun. "So, where should we start, Chasey?", Everest asked wagging her tail as the walked over toward the toys. Chase loved it when she called him that. "How about the balls over there and also thanks for getting me out of that little talk over there." He said smiling. "Aww, no problem." She said as they walked over to the balls. The two started packing them away when Chase thought of something. A smile grew on his face as he took one of the balls and flung it at Everest hitting her on the back of her head. She turned around to see him still cleaning up, trying to hold his laugh in. She then pounced at him tackling him to the ground.

"Did you just throw a ball at me?" She asked ontop of him. "Maybe." He said not being able to hold it in as he laughed. "Very funny." She said as she too got an idea. She bit down hard on his ear. "Hey! That tickles!" He shouted. She then got off him and started running, "Hey! Get back here, I'm not done with you!" He shouted as he chased after her. The two started chasing after one-another playing tag and wrestling. They completely forgot about the punishment of cleaning up. They wrestled and laughed together. Chase thought again to himself, (I can always be myself around her) he thought as he was tackled to the ground again by Everest. His whole body heated up and his heart raced out of his chest. The two them heard voices coming from the lookout. They saw Zuma and Skye outside Skye's pup-house.

They couldn't hear what they were saying very well. They then saw Zuma kiss Skye's nose and then noticed Skye kissed Zuma, on the lips and then quickly went into her pup-house while Zuma stood there motionless. "Did they just..." Chase didn't finish, he felt a paw on his and when he turned, he felt two lips on his own. The hot feelings in his body just became more intense as Everest kissed him. The kiss was short as well, neither of them wanting it to end but Everest moved back breaking it. "Well goodnight Chasey, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she quickly walked off. Chase just stood there dumbfounded of what had happened.

Zuma saw this kiss from the distance while he walked to his pup-house and was shocked by what he saw. Chase then decided to walk back to his pup-house and sleep everything off. So did Zuma after seeing what had happened. As they both laid down, the two were a bit confused and had strange feelings all of a sudden. Skye was the only thing on Zuma's mind and Everest, the only thing on Chase's. Not once did Eriel cross their minds, not once.

Marshall was still groggy from what had happened. "Why won't Rocky tell me?" Marshall asked himself. (We've always been best buds and have told each-other everything, so why would he keep this from me. I would never be ashamed of him, I love him, like a brother. He's my little brother and no-one else's), Marshall thought as he walked to his pup-house. "I'll find out what he's hiding, tomorrow." He said as he walked into his pup-house, laid down and fell asleep.

A/N : What's happening to Chase and Zuma, why do they suddenly have all these feelings. What is Rocky hiding from Marshall. Will Marshall find out what Rocky's up to. And what will happen tomorrow with Eriel as she has her first dates with Chase and Zuma. So many questions. Please PM if you have any questions and please leave reviews.


	6. First dates and secret exposed

A/N : On with the story. This chapter will have Eriel's date with both Chase and Zuma.

The sun rose up greeting the Earth. The flowers seemed to bloom again, renewed as the sun rose and a new day was born. A few people could be seen in the city, walking to work or getting things done early in the morning. The Paw patrol were still asleep due to their late previous night. A certain german shepherd woke up smiling at the thought of what had happened the previous night. He stretched his back and hind legs and opened the door to greet the new day. He looked around and noticed every-one else was still asleep, (as usual), he thought.

He walked around checking on every pup. Rubble was having a wonderful dream by the looks of it and he kept saying a name over and over in his dream. Chase smiled as he walked on. Marshall with his teddy bear, (usual) Chase thought. Rocky was seen sleeping as normal and so was Skye. Chase then made his way over to Zuma's pup-house. Zuma was seen smiling in his sleep. (Probably because of what happened last-night) Chase thought. He then got an idea in his head. He had his uniform and pup-pack on and so activated his mega-phone. (This is for the noodle incident) he thought as he shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Zuma was in a deep sleep dreaming about; well he didn't actually know. In the dream, he was following a pup, female by the looks of it. He couldn't tell who it exactly was. She led him down a pathway of roses and then stopped at the end. He walked up toward her and could see more and more as he got closer. He looked at this pup and started to recognize her, "Sky-" he was cut off as his eyes shot open and he flew up into the air banging his head on the roof of his pup-house.

"Ow," he said as he slowly opened his eyes to see Chase outside his pup-house dying of laughter, "Ha ha ha, you should see the look on your face!" Chase said as he laughed uncontrollably. There was a sharp pain that shot through Zuma's head but it instantly went away as he got up, "Why, you little!" He shouted as he pounced tackling Chase. The two rolled for a few feet before stopping with Zuma ontop of Chase. Zuma growled at him while he was ontop and Chase just continued laughing saying, "You're so cute when you're mad." He said. Zuma stopped growling and laughed a bit to as he got off Chase putting his paw on his head as the pain returned.

Chase got up saying, "That's for the noodle incident." He said. Zuma smiled at Chase. "Okay, you got me," he said accepting defeat. "Listen, Chase about yesterday and the whole thing with-" Zuma said but was cut off, "I'm sorry." Chase said. "We should never let anything come between us, especially a girl." Chase said, "Right, cuz were always gonna be best buddies right.", Zuma said but Chase just looked at him and said, "No, not buddies but brothers, untill the end." He said putting his paw in the air. Zuma put his paw there as well touching Chase's paw, "Brothers." Zuma said.

The two had made up smiling at each-other. They then heard yawning and saw Marshall walk over to them. "Morning pups." He said stretching as Zuma did the same. "Morning Marshall." Chase said. "What woke you, you usually sleep later than this.", "I heard someone shout wake up." He replied. Zuma looked at Chase, "It was Chase." Zuma said, "I figured." Marshall said as the three laughed. "So has Rocky woken up yet?" Marshall asked. Just then Rocky actually walked up the three of them, "Yes, I have and No is still the answer." He said looking at Marshall, "Morning to you to Rocky." Marshall said sarcastically. Just then, their collars lit up, "Pups, to the lookout, for breakfast." Ryder said, "Yay, breakfast!" All the pups shouted as they ran toward the lookout.

They all got there quickly lining up with their pup bowls. Marshall has become less clumsy over time, so he didn't trip or fall as occasionally as before. Ryder placed the pup-food in their bowls as they all munched down. Chase and Zuma never ate as much as the others as they knew they had to save their appetites for their big date with Eriel. The two started getting things ready, in secret from each-other and the other pups. Zuma was having is date with Eriel a bit earlier than Chase. He and Chase obviously had no idea, they were dating the same pup.

Zuma put everything he would need for the date in a picnic basket. (A picnic on the beach) he thought, (Perfect). All the pups were busy with other things giving him a perfect chance to get ready unnoticed. Rocky went off to do who knows what while Marshall followed determined to find out what he was up to. Rubble and Everest were playing tug-of-war and Chase had gone for a walk through the city. Skye was in her pup-house. So he was readying himself in one of the rooms of the lookout. It was and empty room with a large mirror that barely anyone entered or used. He had an orange tux on with a bow tie. His fur was brushed with not a single hair out of place and his breath, fresh as a cool summer breeze. He made sure, he wasn't missing anything. Soon the door opened and a well-known cockapoo walked in.

"Woah, where are you off to, handsome?", she said looking at how well he was dressed. He was shocked by her entering but smiled saying, "Uhm, nowhere, just gonna go for a walk," lying to her as she looked at him. "Dressed like that?" She asked, "Yes, I wanted to try something new. How do I look?" He asked, "Very handsome Zumy.", "Thanks, so you like my decision." (No, because now every girl is going to look at you and I want you to myself) she thought but said, "Yeah and about last-night, I -" she was cut off, "Its okay. Last-night was bit crazy and somethings were done, but it meant nothing, right." He said looking at her. (No it meant everything) she thought but just said, "Yeah, it didn't mean anything." She said putting her head down.

"Ok, so then, see ya later, Skye." He walked over and out of nowhere kissed her cheek. They blushed madly after, "Uhm, sorr... I didn't mean to... I better go." He said as he quickly walked out the room grabbing the picnic basket and running off out the lookout toward the beach. (He's hiding something) she thought as she put her paw on her face, where he kissed her. Her whole face was red as a tomatoe as she looked in the mirror covering her cheeks to cover her blushes. (I'm going to find out what he's hiding. I'm sure he won't be mad at me. He's too sweet) she thought as she walked out and started walking in his direction.

Zuma started walking after a while as he ran all the way down the bridge. He walked to the beach and set everything up. He the looked inside the picnic basket. A black box stood there alone. He grabbed it and held it tightly in his paws. "Hey Zumy." A voice said as he tured around. "Eriel." He said as she was dressed up in a beautiful orange dress (for pups that is), "Wow! You look amazing." He said looking at her. "You look very handsome as well." She said moving in and kissing him. The two held it for a few seconds. She then looked down, "A picnic on the beach!" She said excitedly, "Yep, so shall we?", "Definitely," she replied as she sat down. The two ate, spoke and laughed together. Soon she and Zuma decided to go for a swim leaving their clothes on the beach. It was perfect and the two had tons of fun, splashing water, swimming together, holding their paws and finally kissing. As the two jumped out of the water Zuma took the black box he had left on the beach. He walked up to her as she dried off. "Eriel." He said as she looked at him, "Yeah,", "I want to give you something." He said opening the box.

Inside the box was a chain, small, just the size to fit her paw. It was a golden chain and he had her name engraved. She look at it, stunned by its beauty. He put it around her paw and looked into her eyes, "Now, you're mine and only mine." She smiled as she pushed him down and layed her lips upon his. The two kissed ending their perfect first date. They never noticed, but a certain cockapoo was watching from a distance the whole time. Skye felt as if her heart had shattered seeing these two with each-other, laughing, swimming together and kissing. Seeing him give her that bracelet made a tear roll down her eye and her pushing him over while kissing him made her bottle up with rage and anger. Also the fact that she called him, "Zumy." Made everything worse. (That was our thing), Skye thought as she and Zuma always went swimming together and she always called him "Zumy." She ran off with tears in her eyes toward the lookout.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Zuma." Eriel said licking his cheek. "Okay. Bye my little angel." He said hugging her. "Aww, thanks for the wonderful date, it was perfect. I love y-" she was cut off as he kissed her and winked after. She then smiled and walked off. (Off to my next date) she thought.

Eriel quickly went somewhere private and changed her clothes. She also put a different perfume on to hide Zuma's scent that was all over her. She then walked off and saw her special German shepherd waiting where he said he would be.

Chase after taking a walk through the city, held a little box in his paws. He had already set everything up for his date and wanted everything to go perfectly. He was dressed in a blue tux also with a bow tie. He put on special spray and mad sure his breath was fine. He then heard a sweet voice call out to him. "Hi, Chasey." He looked and saw his pup, "Eriel. How are you? You look great." He said as she walked up wearing a blue dress this time. "Aww, thanks and you look very hansome as well." She said making him blush. "So shall we my little golden jewel." He said extending his paw, "Sure." She said grabbing it as the two walked off. He lead her through the woods away from the city, to the cliffs that over-looked the ocean. There layed two pillows, a mat inbetween with food on it was set up. She was amazed, "This, is beautiful." She said, "Not as much as you." He said as the two leaned in and kissed. They then ate, laughed and talked for a while. The two then started walking through the forest. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, where did you get that bracelet from?" He asked looking at her paw. "Oh, from my owner, for my birthday." She said, lying to him.

"Oh, ok, its looks great on you." He said making her blush, "Thanks." She said. "So you wanna see something beautiful?", he asked smiling at her. "Sure, I'd love to." She replied as he lead her to a small pond that stood in the woods. It was beautiful, shaded by trees and had plants all around it. "Wow," she said stunned. "That's not it." He said, "Then, what is it?" He smiled leading her to the pond, "Look," he said, so she did. She looked into the pond but saw only herself, "I only see myself." She said looking back at him, "Exactly." He said. "Aww, that's really sweet Chasey." He then pulled out a little black box with a bracelet in it. It had the word "Perfect" engraved on it.

He then put it on her paw, just beneath the other bracelet that said, "Eriel" on it. She looked at it, admiring it as they sat at the edge of the pond. She then looked at him, "I love it!" She said tackling him into the pond. The two's clothes as well as themselves were soaked but they laughed and held paws. "Chase, I love you," she said to him as she kissed him. "So, now you're mine and always will be." He said after they broke the kiss. She smiled at him and licked his muzzle. They got out of the pond and dried off. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Chasey." She said as she licked his cheek and walked off. He stared at her as she walked off. (Man, I sure am lucky) he thought.

A pair of unnoticed blue eyes that were watching them started watering as Eriel walked off. Everest stood there as she watched the two kiss and enjoy each-others company. (He already has someone) she thought as a tear rolled down her eye. "So last night must have meant nothing to him." She said to herself. She then walked of crying toward the lookout. She soon started running toward the lookout with tears coming down her eyes. (Why can't you be mine) she thought to herself.

Chase and Zuma decided to both head back to the lookout after their dates. The two looked fine this time as neither of them had too much fun with Eriel. They both walked and thought of her only. (She's mine) they both thought.

Eriel made her way home. She this time walked into the living room where her owner patted her on the head, "So how were the dates?" Her owner asked. "Just perfect. Just as we planned." She said looking at the two bracelets around her paw. Little did she know that this was the last time she would toy with Chase and Zuma and have both of them both to herself.

Meanwhile all of this was happening, Marshall had followed Rocky around all day to try and figure out what he was hiding but he did nothing out of the ordinary. He just walked around the city offering to help those who needed it and just lazed around after getting a meal at Mr. Porter's. Marshall was baffled as to why he would have any secrets, but suddenly he heard a voice call, "Okay Marshall, you can come out now, I know you're there." Rocky said, (Oh no, busted) he thought as he stepped out. "I knew you were following me the whole time.", Rocky said smirking. Marshall then realised that, that was the reason he did nothing out of the ordinary the whole day. "Come on Rocky, please tell me." He said, "Marshall, I'm sorry but No." Rocky said.

Marshall then got an idea, he laid down on his stomach and looked up at Rocky with his puppy eye look, that he knew Rocky could never ever resist. "What are you... No, please not the look... You know I can't..." Rocky said but was too late as Marshall had already completed the look. "No, no, it won't work this time." He said covering his eyes with his paw. He then turned around quickly, moved his paw and walked off to the lookout. Marshall seeing his plan failed for the first time ever got up and followed.

The two made it there and saw Skye sitting on the grass next to Rubble seeming very upset. They then saw Everest walking in the distance toward them also looking quite upset. They walked over and asked at the same time, "What happened?", "Its a long story." Rubble said comforting Skye. "Rocky, please tell me, I swear, I won't tell anyone else.", Marshall whined, "Marshall, quit nagging me, I'll tell you when the time is right." Rocky said. "But plea-" Marshall was cut off, "Oh, I can't take it anymore! Rocky has a girlfriend, Ok! Now quit nagging him, its getting annoying." Rubble shouted at Marshall. Marshall's jaw dropped to the ground as he asked, "What?"

A/N : Uh-oh, Marshall finally found out Rocky's big secret but how will he react and why didn't Rocky want to tell his best buddy, he had a girlfriend. Chase and Zuma have given their hearts to Eriel and she is quite impressed having both of them. And what will become of Skye and Everest now that they know, Chase and Zuma both have someone else. Stay tuned. Please also PM me and please review.


	7. Bond broken

A/N : Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. So on with the story.

Marshall just stood there in utter silence after hearing what Rubble had said to him. He was shocked and it was the last thing he would've guessed Rocky was hiding from him. (Why wouldn't he want to tell me he has a girlfriend) Marshall thought to himself. "Rubble!" Rocky shouted as he slammed Rubble's paw with his own. "Ow! Hey!" Rubble shouted after being hit as he jumped up holding his paw. "Why did you tell him?" Rocky asked very upset, "I'm sorry, he was just getting a bit too annoying but I still love you buddy." He said looking at Marshall who was still speechless.

Rocky thought that while Marshall gathered his thoughts and he found a way to explain everything to Marshall properly. "What happened Skye?" He asked looking at the upset cockapoo. Just then Everest walked over sitting down next to Rocky. Rubble walked over and comforted Skye. He hated seeing his cockapoo friend upset. It just made him upset. He always thought of her as a sister and he would always want to make her happy and proud of him ever since he joined the Paw patrol. "Skye everything will be alright." He said nuzzling her, "No, it won't!" She shouted. Rubble was shocked by this, "How can everything be alright when the one pup I've always loved now has someone else!" She shouted as a tear rolled down her eye. "I know how you feel Skye." Everest said looking at Skye. "How could you?" Skye said covering her eyes with her paws. "Now Zuma's with another pup. An alsation even." She said with her paws covering her eyes, "Wait, Skye likes Zuma." Rocky said a bit shocked and dumbfounded. "Wait, wait, an alsation. Was she about your height Skye?" Everest asked, "Yeah, about. Why do you ask?" Skye said moving her paws away from her eyes. "Did she have blue eyes and was wearing a bracelet around her right paw?" Everest asked again. "Well, yeah, after Zuma gave it to her, yes." Skye said now standing up. "That's really odd, because I saw Chase with the exact same girl, in the woods."

"What? Was she wearing an orange dress?", Skye asked a bit shocked. "No, it was blue, but I think were both speaking of the same pup. She could've just changed."

"Come-on pups, I'm sure it was two different pups." Rubble said looking at the two in disbelief, "Wait, what was her name?" Rocky asked, "Eriel." They both answered as the four looked at each-other in utter shock. "That means-" Rocky was cut off, "The two of them are dating the same pup, but they don't know it." Skye and Everest said at the same time. "That's not good, and if they find out, they'll kill each-other." Rubble said worried.

While all of that took place, Marshall finally gathered all his thoughts and was ready now to receive some answers. He walked over to them. "Rocky, why wouldn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Marshall first asked a bit upset. "Marshall, its not only you. Rubble was the only one I told.", Rocky said, "But I thought you told all of us and told us to keep it secret from Marshall." Rubble said making Marshall bottle up with rage, "What? You told everyone but me!", Marshall shouted at Rocky. "Rubble, can you not keep your mouth shut!" Rocky shouted at Rubble. "No, its not his fault Rocky. You told everyone but your best buddy. I always told you everything and thought of us as brothers but now I see how things are." Marshall said. "Marshall I just...", Rocky was cut off, "You're embarrased of me." Marshall said as a tear rolled down his eye. "What? No, no, I'd never be embarrased of you. Don't you ever say such things. I ..." Rocky never got to finish. Marshall turned away from him walking away as more tears rolled down his cheeks. (My best buddy is ashamed of me) he thought.

"Marshall! Wait!" Rocky shouted as he walked to Marshall. He moved his paw to touch Marshall's shoulder but got a growl in return, "Don't touch me." Marshall said as rage and anger filled his heart. "But, Marshall, I'd never be embarrased of you. You're my best friend. You always have been and always will be." Rocky said putting his paw on Marshall's shoulder ignoring what he was told. "I said don't touch me!" He shouted as he pounced tackling Rocky to the ground. The rage and anger inside his heart consumed him, due to the thought of his best friend being ashamed of him. Marshall never noticed but as he pounced and tackled Rocky, he let out his claws.

While ontop of Rocky, he growled and snarled at the mixed-breed he loved whole-heartidly as a brother. "Ow, you're hurting me." Rocky winced. Marshall them noticed as he moved his paw from Rocky's chest, a red, crimson colored liquid leaked from his body. Marshall looked with horror in his eyes at the red liquid as it rolled down Rocky's body and eventually touched his paw. "Get off of me!" The mixed breed shouted but Marshall just stood still watching the liquid move more and more onto him. He hurt his best friend and that was something he swore he would never do. "I said, Get Off!" Rocky shouted as he pushed Marshall off of him. Rocky dug his claws into Marshalls chest and paw as he pushed him over.

Marshall winced at this as his best friend snarled and showed his teeth while ontop of him. It was a side of Rocky, Marshall had never seen before. Rocky moved his paw down making the cut deeper. "Ow, get off me!" He shouted as tears came running down his face from the pain. Rocky stood there. "You never listen, not once, would you listen..." Rocky was cut off as Marshall pushed him off. Rocky landed fine as Marshall got up growling and bearing his teeth at Rocky. Rocky did the same in return as the two then started fighting, lashing at each-other with theirs claws and teeth as the two best friends hurt one-another.

The other three watched in horror, "No, guys stop!" Rubble shouted, but the two continued. "Rubble do some... Chase!" Everest shouted seeing Chase walking up the hill. "Zuma!" Skye shouted as she saw Zuma walking up the lookout driveway. The two smiled but soon their smiles disappeared. They saw an horrific site as Marshall and Rocky were going head-to-head fighting and hurting each-other. "Stop them!" Skye and Everest shouted with tears in their eyes.

Chase and Zuma ran over as quickly as they could, Zuma grabbed Marshall while Chase tackled Rocky to the ground stopping the two of them. "Let go of me Zuma!" Marshall shouted as he struggled to get free but Zuma held him in place. Zuma might have been smaller than Marshall, but he wasn't weaker. Zuma would take anyone on and Marshall knew it. "Chase get off me!"Rocky shouted as Chase pinned him down. "No! Why are you two fighting?" Chase shouted at Rocky. "He found out about Emily." Rubble said walking up to the two. (Emily, so that must be Rocky's girlfriend's name). "Oh, so why are you two fighting then?" Zuma asked still holding Marshall. "I'll tell you why." Marshall said as Zuma let go of him.

"That's because Rocky's ashamed of being my friend.", Marshall said as another tear rolled down his eye, "What, who told you that?" Zuma asked walking up to Marshall. Zuma could see that Marshall was hurt and didn't know what to do. Marshall just stood there speechless, "Marshall, Rocky would never be ashamed of being your friend." Zuma said putting his paw on Marshall's shoulder, "Yes, so you two should never fight or even keep secrets from each-other!" Chase shouted in a very serious tone. "Oh yeah, coming from you that golden advice." Rocky said as Chase got off him. "What do you mean?" Chase asked a bit confused, "Its just funny how you're telling us not to fight or keep secrets yet you and Zuma do it all the time. You two fight all the time and probably don't even know you both have the same girlfriend." Rocky said. He then covered his mouth with his paw, looking at Chase. Chase and Zuma just stood there in utter shock. "What?" They both said looking at Rocky.

"Uhm, nothing." He said looking away from the two. "What do you mean, same girlfriend?" Zuma asked. "You mean, my Eriel." Chase said. "Your Eriel, dude she's my Eri..." Zuma stopped as he looked at Chase. The two then realised what had happened. Rage and anger filled Chase's mind as he looked at Zuma, a pup he thought he could trust but everything was lies, "Y-You lying dog!" Chase snapped at Zuma, "How could you?" He said. Zuma's heart raged on as anger became its fuel, he wasn't thinking straight, "Me! Me, how could I do what." He said as he beared his teeth at Chase. "How could you cheat. You knew she was mine, but couldn't accept the fact that I'm just the one she wanted.", Chase said, "What, she was never yours to begin with. I would never ever cheat. How could you think such?" Zuma said feeling heartbroken. The others just stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Soon Chase and Zuma started circling one-another, growling and snarling. "I thought you were my friend, yet you would do such a thing to me." Zuma said looking at Chase who just growled "Rubble..." Skye and Everest shouted. "On it." He said as he ran off.

Rubble ran off toward the lookout looking for Ryder. (I need to hurry. Where could Ryder be?) He thought as he looked around inside the lookout. He looked all over the first floor but couldn't find him. (Man, there are two other floors he could be on). Then a thought shot through his head, "Tuesday's maintenance day!" He shouted as he ran out of the lookout toward the driveway infront of the garage door. He then saw Ryder, tuning his ATV. He stopped being out of breathe from looking all over the lookout for Ryder. "Ry...Ry..Ryder!" He finnaly shouted still out of breath. Ryder moved out from under his ATV shocked from Rubble screaming. "What's wrong Rubble?" He asked. "Chase...Zuma...Hurry." Rubble said still trying to catch his breathe, "Why what's wrong with Chase and Zuma?", "Fight!" Rubble finally shouted as Ryder demeanor suddenly changed. "What?" He asked in a serious tone. "Quickly!" Rubble shouted running as Ryder quickly followed and as they reached the hill, they stopped in horror.

Chase could be seen on one-side with bruises on his chest, and a scratch on his neck, deep, causing blood to flow out. Zuma was seen on the opposite side, cuts on his chest and back. The two were panting while Marshall and Rocky tried to stop them as they lashed at one-another. Skye and Everest stood in horror watching the two best friends hurt each-other. Ryder ran over as quickly as he could over-taking Rubble. He then stopped a few feet from the two, "Chase! Zuma!" He shouted as the two looked at him. They instantly stopped. "Both of you, to the lookout, Now!" He shouted. The two looked at one-another before walking off to the lookout with their heads down. Ryder then followed after saying to the rest of them, "Wait here!" He said in a very serious tone.

The rest just watched as the three walked off toward the lookout. Rocky looked at Marshall who looked back with tears in his eyes. "Marshall, I'm sorr-" he was cut off, "I'm done with you." Marshall said looking at Rocky. "What? What do you mean, you're done with me?" Rocky asked as tears began to build in his eyes. Marshall just looked at him and then walked away. "Marshall." Rocky called out to him but he received no answer. Tears started falling from Rocky's eyes as he turned and ran, ran as quick as he could to his pup-house, entering and shutting the door as the tears ran down his cheeks. (I lost my best buddy. I lost Marshall) Rocky thought as laid there crying. "Its all my fault." He said to himself.

As Marshall walked away, his heart seemed to shatter more and more with every step he took. (What have I done?) He asked himself as he looked over at Rocky's pup-house. He just shrugged off the feeling and walked to his pup-house. He entered closing the door. He laid down as more tears rolled down his face. "Rocky, I failed you as a big brother." He said as he laid down crying himself to sleep.

Chase, Zuma and Ryder entered the lookout. They walked over toward the living room. It was a large room that had a TV, several been bag chairs and pictures of all the pups set on the walls. One picture in particular stood out. It was a large picture frame and on it were two seperate pictures. The one was of Chase and Zuma standing next to each-other smiling with their paws around each-other. The other picture was of Rocky and Marshall, where Rocky was pushing Marshall down with his two front paws as the two smiled at the camera. At the bottom of the picture, stood the words, "Brothers Forever!" And it had all their paw-prints beneath it.

The two sat down next to one-another. Ryder eyed the two of them, "What happened? Why were you two fighting?" He shouted looking at them. "It was all Chase's fault. Stealing my girl." Zuma shouted, "What, no it wasn't. And I never stole your girl, you stole mine." Chase said as he growled at Zuma who growled back. "Okay! You two, sto-" Ryder was cut off, "You know what, I don't have time for this." Chase said as he got up and walked over to the door. "Excuse me, get back here Chase." Ryder said in a very serious and angry tone. Chase just walked and stopped infront of the door before exiting. He looked back at Zuma with tears on his eyes, "I regret going to the beach that day." He said as a tear rolled down his eye. Zuma's heart shattered after he heard this. The tears started rolling down his eyes, "Well, I regret ever coming to Adventure Bay!" Zuma shouted.

Chase just walked out of the room with a broken heart knowing one thing, (I lost my little brother.) He thought as more tears came running down his face. His heart seemed to break more and more as he walked away. He walked out the lookout and looked all around him. Everything he saw brought back amazing, fun memories he had with all his friends, no family. But now it brought sorrow and anger as he had a hol in his heart and had lost his favourite pup in the world. (Zuma what have I done to you?) He thought as he sat down with tears on his eyes looking into the sunset, (What have I done?).

Zuma ran passed Ryder, out the room and out the lookout. He ran through the other entrance to prevent himself from confronting Chase. He had tears coming down his cheeks as he was full-blown crying. He ran to his pup-house. He entered and the first thing he looked at was a picture of him and Chase. The two were in their vehicles and out on a barren landscape the time before Ryder introduced the Paw patroller to them. "Catch ya, next time." It read at the bottom. Zuma grabbed it and held it close to his heart as more tears rolled down his face. His whole world seemed shattered and all it took were a few words. (Chase, I'm sorry) he thought to himself before laying down crying and falling asleep with the picture still in his paws.

Ryder couldn't take it. The tears started coming one by one as he sat down against the wall with his head down between his knees and his hands over his face crying. "Ryder." He heard a voice call out. He saw Rubble standing by the entrance to the living room. Rubble looked in horror as he saw his owner crying infront of him. Ryder noticed and quickly wiped his tears away. "Hey, Rubble, what's up buddy?" He said trying to make everything seem normal for Rubble's sake. Rubble looked at him as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Rubble ran over to Ryder jumping into his hands as Ryder held him close. "Ryder, what's happening to us? Why is all of this happening? I want everything back to normal." Rubble said crying into Ryder's chest. "Shh. Everything will be alright." He said as Rubble looked at him. "It will all be alright." He said as he hugged Rubble again tightly. Skye and Everest stood outside the living room. The two were completely shaken by what had happened.

"What are we going to do Skye?" Everest asked, "I don't know." Skye replied, "I don't know." She said as the two hugged crying over each-other's shoulders.

A/N : Wow, that was a pretty dark chapter and to think, the actual reason for the Chase, Zuma, Rocky and Marshall fighting was actually because of misunderstanding and miscommunication. What will become of the four of them and the Paw patrol as a whole now. Stay tuned. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. Please PM if you have any questions and please review.


	8. Caught

A/N : Right, the last chapter was quite dark. If you were a bit lost or don't know what will happen now. First of all, breath. Second, keep calm and carry on reading. Everything will be explained eventually.

The sun rose up. Everything seemed bleak in the bright light of the sun. Everyone went about their normal business and the city worked on productively as usual. The sun moved over the hill causing its rays to collide with the magnificent Paw patrol tower that stood there still. Ryder decided it was time to wake up. Honestly after what had happened the previous night, all he wants to see are his pups. All of them lined up with their wagging tails and smiles that made his world complete. He loved them all like family but now he had some repairs to do to make his family whole again.

Ryder got up opening the curtains of his room to let the sunlight in. (Man, what a beautiful day) he thought. He looked over to his left seeing his pup-pad. He grabbed it but hesitated to call his little pups. He decided to leave it. "I want to see them myself." He said as walked out his room.

Rubble had fallen asleep in Ryder's arms the previous night. Ryder set him there in the living room to sleep peacefully. He walked into the room seeing his little pup, still asleep. He walked over and gave him an ear-scratch. "Rubble, Rubble. Come on buddy. Wake up." He said softly, smiling. A smile grew on Rubble's face. "Oh yeah Silvia, right there." He said. Ryder was baffled as to why he said this but just smiled, "Rubble!" He shouted as his little pup shot up into the air landing in his owner's arms. "Hey! Oh, morning Ryder." He said licking the spikey-haired boy's cheek. "Morning buddy. How did you sleep?", "Okay, I guess. But my sleeping mask would have made it all better." He said as the two laughed. "Listen, will you go wake Skye and Everest for me?" He asked. "Sure." His little puppy said wagging his tail in his arms. "Okay." Ryder said putting him down as Rubble ran off to do what he was asked to do.

Ryder walked outside to feel the fresh air collide with his skin. He loved the feeling. He walked over to Rocky's pup-house first. "Rocky, buddy you awake. Come-on pup. Wake up." Ryder said knocking on the door of his pup-house. Soon the door opened and a mixed-breed pup walked out. His eyes were a bit red from crying, but it was unnoticeable. "Morning Ryder." He said licking his owner's cheek. "Morning buddy, so how are you?" He asked, "I'm o-okay but just a bit tired. I'll be over for breakfast in a few minutes." He said yawning. "Okay, but don't be too long, okay." Ryder said. "Okay." Rocky said walking back into his pup-house. (Off to Marshall) Ryder thought as he walked off.

Ryder walked over to the red pup-house and smiled thinking of Marshall. (He always made us all happy) he thought. Ryder always saw a spark in Marshall that ignited his personality and made him so unique, so fun to be around. That's why Chase and Zuma took such a quick liking to him when they met. Ryder thought (And the spark only grew. It never died as Marshall was always himself. Especially when Rocky came along) Ryder thought. He knocked on the door. "Mar-" he was cut off as the door opened and his favourite dalmation walked out but something was off about him. "Morning pup.", Ryder said. "M-Morning Ryder." Marshall said yawning. Something was wrong and Ryder noticed it. Marshall wasn't the same. He never had that spark anymore and his eyes seemed to have lost their color. His voice wasn't as cheery and he never even licked Ryder on his cheek, which he always did. (Marshall isn't Marshall anymore) Ryder thought. "I'll see you at breakfast." Marshall just said as he walked off. He never even smiled and he always did.

Ryder just shrugged it off and walked over to Zuma's pup-house. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Zuma, buddy, you awake?" He asked but got no answer. "Zuma, come-on wake up. The coolest pup in the world can't sleep in and needs his breakfast.", Soon the door opened and a brown chocolate lab walked out. "Morning Ryder." He said looking at him. "Morning pup, so how are y-" Ryder was cut off, "Don't ask Ryder but I'm fine and what about you?" He asked, "I'm okay, just happy to see you're fine." He said patting Zuma on the head. "Yeah." Zuma said. Zuma also seemed different, he wasn't his cool self. He seemed broken down, lost even. Ryder grabbed him and held him close as he hugged him. Zuma hugged back tightly, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right." Ryder said looking into Zuma's eyes, "Yeah, I know." He said as he jumped out of his owner's arms and walked off toward the lookout.

(Off to Chase) Ryder thought. He walke over to his number one pup that he loved so much. Finding Chase was one of the happiest moments of Ryder's life. He walked over. He moved to knock on the door but was cut off. "Morning Ryder sir." A voice said as Ryder jumped turning around seeing his german shepherd pup sitting there. "Morning Chase, did you go for a walk." He asked walking over to him. "Not exactly, I kinda slept outside out in the open under the tree. Sorry, I didn't inform you but-", Chase said but was cut off, "Its okay Chase.", "Come on, let's head off to breakfast." He said patting his pup's head as the two walked off. Chase seemed a bit off as well but Ryder shrugged of the feelings off evertime. (My pups aren't the same) he thought.

As the two made it over to breakfast the rest were all sitting lined up. Chase looked at Zuma who looked back. He the looked away afterward. Chase then saw Skye, Rubble and Everest move in and Skye moved next to Zuma. He then looked at Everest. He walked over and sat next to her. "Morning." He said as she looked back at him, "Morning, Chase." She said nuzzling him as he nuzzled back. The two never noticed but they had started cuddling with each-other. Zuma and Skye were also cuddling as they waited for their breakfast. "Ahem." Ryder said as he poured the pup food into their bowls. They all stopped quickly and began eating. Not a word was said during the entire time. Soon after breakfast, they all decided to do their own thing.

Chase and Zuma both went to their pup-houses while Rocky and Rubble played tug-of-war. Skye and Everest went to Katie's and Marshall took a walk through the city. Ryder was in the lookout busy on his pup-pad. Chase just laid in his pup-house. He had a lot on his mind and wanted to clear it all. He then decided to turn some music on. Music always made him happy as he and the other pups would often listen to music. So he tuned his radio and a song started playing.

"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shining. Loving cloud nine. My head's in the sky."

"I'm solo, I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo, solo."

Chase quickly turned his radio off. The song that played brought up memories he didn't want to think off. Not because they made him upset or angry but because they made him happy. Every memory the song brought up made him smile but now he knew, he'd lost all of it and wasn't going to get it back. His smile vanished as tears started building up in his eyes. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Hey Chasey." A voice said. He opened the door and saw her. The alsation that once made his heart skip a beat, the one that made his world complete. The one he'd given his heart to. He looked at her as he moved out his pup-house. "Come-on let's go to the beach." She said. Chase stood there, "Why the beach?" He asked, "Just come-on." She said grabbing his paw and pulling him but he stopped, "Why in such a hurry, Eriel?" He asked. "Oh, I'm not in a-", "Afraid Zuma's gonna show up and catch you." He said cutting her off, "What?" she asked a bit shocked. "Am I first today, or was Zuma first?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. "What, I... Zuma and I..." She was cut off by a voice, "Yeah, I guess you were first, Chase." Said Zuma as he walked over and sat next to Chase, "So, when were you planning on meeting me, right after you were done with Chase?" He asked looking at her. "I...I...I..." She couldn't form any words as she knew she was caught. "So, what going to happen now?" Chase asked, "Listen, I never-", she was cut off again, "I'll tell you what. Were done." Zuma and Chase said at the same time looking at her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, "But I thought you-", "Yeah, we thought to but guess what we were all wrong." Chase said. "Bye." Zuma said. She then took off, crying, running in the opposite direction. The two were hurt, but knew it had to be done. "This is the last time we stand together." Zuma said looking at Chase who nodded in agreement. Zuma then walked off as Chase looked at him. Soon Zuma abruptly stopped.

Zuma just looked in amazement as he saw his cockapoo friend walk up the driveway. She had just come back from Katie's with Everest. She looked stunning, her fur shone in the sunlight while her pink eyes made everything else seem colorless. Chase then also looked and was too stunned by what he saw. Everest looked beautiful as her blue eyes made the ocean seem bleak and he immediately got lost in her fur.

The two walked up the driveway and saw the two staring. "Hey guys." They both said. "Hi Skye." Zuma said walking up to the two. "Hello to you to Zuma," Everest said, "Oh, sorry Everest. Hi" Zuma said as he turned his attention right back to Skye. "Y-You look a-amazing." He said blushing a little, "Aww, thanks Zumy.", "So, you wanna play some pup-pup-boogie with me?" He asked. Her tail started wagging, "Sure, if you're willing to lose." She said taunting him, "You're on." He said accepting her challenge as the two ran off laughing toward the lookout.

"Hey Everest. You look stunning." Said Chase as he walked up to her. "Thanks Chase." He grabbed her paw holding it gently in his as he kissed it making her blush. "Come-on." He said. "Where?" She asked, "Just come-on." He said as he held her paw pulling her as they ran to the backyard. The two started playing all sorts of games. Tug-of-war, tag, hide and seek, wrestling anything. The two laughed as they played together. Soon they stopped in the middle of the yard panting hard from being so tired. Chase layed down on his back saying, "Man, I'm beat but that was fun Everest.","Yeah, it really was." She said as she layed down. As she layed down her head landed on Chase's chest by accident. She quickly got up. "Sorry. I never meant to..." She said blushing a little. "Its okay, I don't mind." He said smiling as she layed her head back on his chest. She felt his heart-beat which was quite fast and actually getting faster and faster. She then put her paw on her own chest and felt her heart-rate to, increasing and increasing, but it matched his. He then got up and so did she.

"I can always be myself around you." He said smiling at her. "You make my world complete and without you, I'm not here.", Everest eyes grew wider as she heard Chase say this to her. Her heart beat went even higher as he spoke every word. The thoughts roamed through her head but they all went away when she felt a paw touch hers. She looked and saw his there. She then looked at him, deep into his eyes. The two inched closer untill their lips touched.

Everest loved every second of it as they kissed. All the thoughts roaming through her head disappeared as her mind went blank. She then felt a wet member enter her mouth as he put his tongue into her mouth making the kiss deeper. The two held the kiss for almost a minute before breaking. They looked at each-other and smiled. "That was incredible." She said, "Yeah, it was." He said as he looked into her eyes, "How could I have been so blind?" He said as she looked at him a bit confused, "What do you mean? Chasey.", she asked, "Listen Everest, will you meet me back here tomorrow evening?" He asked. She looked at him still confused. "But what about-" she was cut off. "She's no longer mine." He said. She wasn't going to pass an oppurtunity to spend time with him. "Okay, I will, around this time, right?" She asked, "Yeah..." He said as he leaned in to kiss her again. She then put her paws on his face, turned it and kissed his cheek. She then walked away saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." Chase just stared, sitting there stunned, putting a paw on his cheek where he was kissed. (Tomorrow it is) he thought.

Zuma and Skye ran into the lookout. The two entered the living room and set up everything for their pup-pup-boogie dance-off. The two danced for a while with every round ending a tie and the two winning one round each. The two could barely walk after they were done. "Wow, that was fun." Skye said laying down. "Yeah, anything I do with you is fun. I just love spending time with you Skye." He said as he laid next to her nuzzling her cheek. "Aww, thanks." She said. He then put his paw underneath her chin and brought her head up untill her eyes met his. He them moved in and making their lips touch. Sparks went off for the two as they kissed. They both made it deeper exploring each-others mouths with their tongues. They held the kiss and then broke after about a minute. They looked into each-others eyes. "Wow." Was all Skye could say. "Yeah, Wow." Zuma said. "Uhm, Skye I was wondering if you could meet me at the beach tomorrow afternoon." He said looking at her. Skye just looked at him. "But I thought you and Eriel were together, even though she was dating Chase at the same time.", "Nope, that all ended today and won't be a problem. So whatcha say?" He asked again. "Sure, I'd love to." She said. "Great." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "See you then." He said as he got up and walked off out of the room. (Tomorrow, I'll show her how I truly feel) he thought as he walked off. She sat up and couldn't help but smile.

The alsation who thought she had both of them to herself. Who could use both of them whenever she wanted to ran with the tears still in her eyes. She ran all the way back toward her house. She entered slowly but her owner stood right there waiting, "So..." Her owner asked, she wiped the tears away, "Like I said before, just as planned." She said as she smiled at her owner.

A/N : Uh-oh, what does she mean "as planned". Why is she not upset. What was the plan in the beginnig. I wonder what Chase and Zuma have planned for Skye and Everest tomorrow. Eriel's been caught red handed but everything still isn't back to normal. So many questions. Now remember, breath and keep calm. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow. PM if you have questions and please review.


	9. Confessions

A/N : Right so now just breath. Next chapter. So on with the story. This chapter will have some intimate scenes, just a warning. Rated T.

Marshall returned from his walk through the city. He was still quite upset and needed to get his mind off things. He then saw the obstacle course set up over the grass that he despised so much. He always fell over or something never went his way whenever he tried it. Still he smiled at all the good times he had with his friends at this course. (Come-on, I can do this) he thought. He was determined to get through at least once in his life without his clumbsiness getting in the way.

So he readied himself at the starting. He took a quick look and then darted off. He made it over every obstacle perfectly, hit his target and ran across the finish-line in record time without tripping or falling once. "Yes, I did it!" He shouted, "Rocky, did you see th..." He stopped as he looked noticing his best buddy wasn't there. He wasn't there to celebrate his victory, to tell Marshall how proud he was of him. A tear rolled down Marshall's eye as he thought of how every day, Rocky would walk up to him and tell him he was the greatest pup in the world and how proud he was of Marshall. How proud he was to be his friend, no his brother. More tears came down his face. "I miss you buddy." He said as he walked to his pup-house.

Rocky and Rubble on the other hand were in shock. "I never knew Zuma and Skye had a thing. Neither did I know Chase and Everest had a thing as well." Rocky said completely baffled over what he just found out. He and Rubble saw everything that happened between the four of them. "Really, it was quite obvious and has been happening for a while." Rubble said, "Well, I never noticed." Rocky said looking at Skye in the living room. "Yeah, probably too busy with Emily to notice anything." Rubble said walking away knowing what he did. "Yeah, Emily... Hey!" He shouted as Rubble started running out the lookout, "Get back here!" Rocky shouted as he chased after Rubble.

Chase and Zuma were both excited for tomorrow as the two knew, they were going to have a date with the pup they have always wanted to. (Everything has to be perfect) they both thought.

The rest of the day went pretty normal with no missions for the Paw patrol. It was a pretty slow day. The pups all decided to turn in early for the night especially Chase and Zuma knowing they had a lot to do the next day. Rocky walked over to his pup-house after chasing Rubble all around the look-out. He caught him but decided that making him so tired from runnign was punishment enough. As he walked, something caught his eye. He saw a teddy bear just laying in the open. He walked over to it noticing it was Marshall's teddy bear. Marshall would sometimes carelessly leave his things anywhere. Rocky could remember how one time, Marshall misplaced his teddy-bear and he and Rocky looked everywhere for it spending atleast three hours looking for it. He smiled remembering this as his teddy was all along in his pup-house under his blanket. (Silly Marshall) he thought as he grabbed the teddy bear and walked over to Marshall's pup-house. He placed it outside his pup-house and knocked on the door. He quickly stepped away hiding as the door opened.

"Teddy!" Marshall shouted, "There you are." He said embracing his little teddy. Rocky couldn't help but smile seeing Marshall so happy with his teddy. Marshall smelt something familiar on his teddy. A well-known scent. He then walked into his pup-house, "Thanks Rocky!" He shouted as he closed the door. Rocky walked out from his hiding place, "You're welcome buddy. You're welcome." He said as he walked toward his pup-house.

The next day...

The sun rose up moving over the horizon. A certain husky felt the warmth of the sun come into contact with her fur. She woke up smiling knowing what was going to happen later on today. She was sleeping in the lookout. Soon her best cockapoo friend walked in smiling. "Morning Everest." She said walking over. "Morning Skye.", "So, I heard you and Chase are doing something later." Skye said smiling at her, "Maybe and what about you and Zuma." She replied. "Maybe," Skye answered.

Soon their pup-tags lit up, "Pups, to the lookout, for breakfast." They all howled as they ran to the main room where they all ate and spent time together. "Looks like its gonna be another slow day." Skye said, "Yes!" They all shouted. Soon Ryder walked in seeing his pups, "Where's Chase, and Zuma?" They all looked baffled, "Oh, wait, they told me they had business to take care of and won't make it for breakfast." Rubble said wagging his tail as he wanted breakfast. "What business?" Ryder asked a bit confused. "They didn't say, but I wouldn't worry. Now let's eat." Rubble said as the others laughed. Ryder filled their pup-bowls and they all munched down. (What business) he thought.

Soon after breakfast, Rubble and Marshall went to play pup-pup-boogie while Rocky went to reorganise his recycables. Skye and Everest got ready. Well Skye did as she had to meet Zuma earlier. "What exactly did he say, Skye?" Everest asked, "He just asked if I could meet him at the beach today during the afternoon and I said yes." She said putting a bow in her fur. "Oh. Well have fun. But not too much fun Skye." Everest said smiling at Skye who laughed a bit, "No, I'm serious." Everest said again as the two laughed.

Skye was ready and looking at the time, it was the afternoon, "12 pm." She said, "Off to the beach." Skye walked out the lookout. She saw everyone having a good time but still knew deep down, her family wasn't whole. She walked down the bridge, passed Katie's and onto the beach. (He didn't say where) she though a bit upset as she really wanted to spend time with him. Soon something caught her eye. "A rose petal." She said a bit confused. She looked and saw a whole trail of them leading on. She had never seen these on the beach before but couldn't help but follow the rose petals. She walked on and on admiring their beauty. They led her around some rocks and to a small outcrop on the beach. The petals went into a cave. She walked into the cave and saw lanterns set up lighting the way. She gasped seeing their beauty as she walked. She walked untill she came to the end of the cave. The rose petals stopped at the end of the cave. She looked forward and saw a blanket set up over the sand. It was a part of the beach she had never been to or seen before. On the blanket were two blankets and two plates with all her favourite foods. Candle lights were also set up. She was stunned.

She then heard a voice, "So, do you like my little set up for our first date." The voice said. She turned to her right and saw a handsome, young labrador, in his signature orange tux with his cute little bow tie. She was speechless. He walked over, lifted her paw and kissed it. She blushed. "Its beautiful." She said smiling. "Not as much as you. So shall we?" He asked. "Definitely." She said as he led her over to the blanket. The two ate, talked and laughed, "Come-on you couldn't have been that terrible." She said laughing, "Hey, driving Rubble's rig is not as easy as it looks." He said laughing as well. The two continued for what seemed like hours, enjoying each-other's company.

Soon Zuma stood up. It was much later as the sun's haze seemed to die down and the bright yellow color seemed to turn red as it moved down. "Come with me." He said extending his paw. She grabbed it immediately. "Where?" She asked, "Just, wait." He said leading her off. He took her walking along a pathway that went high up onto a cliff. There stood a pillow at the edge of the cliff that over-looked the entire ocean. He led her to the pillow as the two sat down. They looked to the ocean.

They just admired the beauty of the ocean. Well Skye did, Zuma just stared at her the entire time, "It sure is beautiful." Skye said looking at the ocean, "Yeah, beautiful..." He said looking at her. She looked back at him. The two locked their eyes on each-other. They then inched closer and closer untill their lips touched. This was the third time it had happened yet it felt like the first time for both of them. Zuma then pushed her over getting ontop of her.

"Skye, with everything that's happened so far, I feel like I've lost everyone. Everyone I've loved is now so distant, I can't reach out to them except you. You've always been there for me and I was so blind not even seeing that you were the one for me all along." He said while ontop of her after breaking the kiss. Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled. She just leaned in and kissed him again to show she's loved him all along. The kiss made Zuma forget everything. Every bad thing that had happened, losing his best friend, giving his heart to the wrong pup. Everything vanished in this perfect moment. The two made the kiss deeper with their tongues and Zuma was ready to make the night unforgettable for the two of them.

He reached toward her bow and removed it. He felt her paw move toward the zipper of his tux as she moved it down. He helped her breaking the kiss as he moved it further down, removing his tux and bow-tie as the two went right back to kissing. He then removed their collars and the two were completely free. He laid on her making their bodies connect. She moaned which only turned him on. He then broke the kiss and started nibbling on her neck as she moaned more and more. "Zuma, please... d-don't stop." She said. She the got up and so did he. She turned around moving her tail as he mounted her. She moaned louder as he inserted himself into her. The two went on for several minutes before a well-known pleasure started building up, "Skye, I-Im about t-to...", he said. "Do it." She said. He went as fast as he could before he exploded. Skye felt a wave of pleasure suddenly hit her as she laid down. He laid ontop of her letting everything out. After he was done, he got off her and laid on his back next to her.

She then got up and climed ontop of him laying on his stomach. "T-That was a-amazing." She said still panting. "I-It was." He said as he looked at her. "My little pink gum-drop." He said making her blush, "That's my nick-name for you.", "Only me?" She asked, "Only you because now you're mine and only mine." He said as he kissed her nose. "Yes and I promise, I'm only yours." She said. The two then smiled at each-other as they fell asleep with Skye ontop of Zuma.

Meanwhile...

Everest looked at the time. (He said at around five) she thought. Seeing that was the time, she walked out. The rest of the pups were all busy with something else. Rubble was napping under a tree, Marshall was washing his pup-house while Rocky was playing with a soccer ball. She made her way to the backyard where she and Chase were playing the day before.

As she walked, she heard a voice, "Wow, you amaze me everytime I look at you." She turned seeing her favourite german shepherd dressed in his blue tux with a little tie on. "Wow, you look very handsome, Chasey." She said blushing a bit. "Thanks, and you look...Wow...I just can't find the words." He said. He extended his paw as she grabbed it. "Ready?" He asked, "Yeah." She answered smiling. The two headed off into the woods as he led her down a pathway. Soon the two came to a cliff that overlooked a massive field that had trees, plants and animals all around it. The sun could be seen moving down as its bright red color shone the brightest over everything. The mere sight made Everest's jaw drop. She admired the beauty of it. "Wow." Was all she could say.

He led her to the edge where he set everything up. There was a blanket, two pillows and food. Candle light was also set up as the two sat down. They ate, and spoke for what seemed like hours. They laughed together "You really thought the Adventure Bay snow-monster was real." She said laughing, "Hey, we all did untill Ryder, Rubble and I showed them it wasn't real.", he said, "Okay, Chasey." She said. He then reached for her paw and grabbed it. Her whole body heated up and she lost all the thoughts in her head except for one. "Chase, I've been meaning to ask. You remember yesterday before you asked me to meet you, you said how you could've been so blind. What did you mean?" She asked looking into his eyes. "How could I have been so blind as to not see, you were the one for me all along. It was you and always you Everest. Ever since you joined the Paw patrol you've made me a happier pup. Even when I'm in my darkest and most terrible times, you always seem to make me smile." He said. Her jaw dropped after he said all this. He put his paw under her chin and lifted it up as he moved his lips to touch hers.

Just like the first time, sparks went off. They held the kiss as Chase pushed her over. She moaned as he took her collar off. She then unzipped his tux as he removed it. He then broke the kiss removing his tie and collar as he went straight back to kissing her. He then started nibbling behind her ear as she wispered into his ears, "I want you." She said. He then got off her as she got up turning around. He mounted her as she moaned out of lust as he pushed himself deep into her. The two went on for several minutes, before the pleasure became too much, "Everest, I love you." He said as he exploded inside of her. She moaned the loudest as he kept himself inside of her untill he was done.

She then laid down and he laid right next to her. "T-That was a-amazing. And b-by the w-way, I-I love y-you to." She said panting. He then kissed her nose panting as well. "You're my little snowflake." He said as she smiled, "Is that my nickname?" She asked looking at him, "Yep, and only yours because you're only mine." He said. She kissed him one last time before Chase put his head ontop of hers and his paw around her as the two fell asleep.

A/N : Wow, definitely rated T. Seems Chase and Zuma have finally cofessed to the pups of their dreams. There seems to be a silver lining forming and a light can be seen at the end of the tunnel but, its still a long way to go before any of them see it again.


	10. Plan B

A/N : Right so thank you for the reviews I got for the last chapter. And by the way, the story is far from done. Just keep calm and read on.

Ryder was worried sick. He first of all had no idea as to what Chase and Zuma had been doing the entire day and now Skye and Everest just seemed to have vanished. (Teenagers) Ryder thought to himself. He was in the observatory of the lookout. He had, had enough, it was already eight at night and the pups weren't even back yet. He took his pup pad and dialed the pups. He dialed Chase first, since he was the leader. "Chase, Chase, come in." He said over the line.

Chase had drifted off into a deep sleep. After finally confessing to the pup of his dreams, he felt renewed. He felt even better now that he was sleeping right next to her and he wasn't going to let anything hurt her. Soon he heard a beeping sound. He quickly woke up and looked at Everest make sure she was ok and still asleep. He then checked and noticed it was his pup-tag that was beeping. (Oh right I took it off) he thought as he walked over to it. "Chase, Chase, come in." He heard Ryder's voice. "I'm here Ryder.", he said. "Chase, where are you? Where have you been the entire day? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Ryder shouted over the line. "Oh, sorry Ryder sir. With everything I wanted to do, it just slipped my mind and I forgot to inform you.", "Come home. Now!" Ryder shouted as a reply cutting the call. Chase just sat there. (That went better than I expected) he thought as he then walked over to Everest. He nudged her on the side of her face. "Hey, hey. Wake-up my liitle snowflake." She opened her eyes slowly still dead-tired from the fun she and Chase had earlier. She yawned looking at Chase and smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked, "Nothing, just Ryder wants us home, now." He said as he licked her cheek. "Oh no, I forgot to tell him where I was going." She said a bit worried. "And I'm still pretty tired.". She yawned again. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." He grabbed his tux jacket and put it around her. He then laid on his stomach next to her, "Hop on." He said smiling. She climed onto his back with his jacket around her. He grabbed his tie and their collars and walked off as she proceeded to fall asleep on his back.

Ryder was still very upset. He then dialed Zuma. "Zuma, Zuma, come in pup." He said over the line. The line had a bit of static meaning he was far off and Ryder did not like the idea of him being so far away and him not having a clue to where he is.

Zuma was sleeping soundly with his little pink gum-drop (Skye), ontop of him. Soon he heard beeping. His collar was arm length away and so he grabbed it still laying down. "Zuma here." He said still sleepy. "Zuma! Where are you?" A voice shouted making Zuma almost jump. "Huh, oh Ryder its you. I'm, uhm..." He was cut off, "Coming home. Now!" Ryder shouted angrily over the pup-pad, "Yes sir." Zuma said immitating Chase. Ryder actually chuckled as he cut the call. (Zuma's always full of jokes. Not as much as Marshall but still) Ryder thought. Zuma then stroked Skye's head trying to wake her up. "Zumy, just a few more minutes." She said drifting back off to sleep ontop of him. "Come-on Skye, Ryder wants us back at the lookout." She then yawned, waking up getting off him. He then got up, "Sorry, my little pink gum-drop. Oh I got it." He said. He quickly grabbed his tux jacket and put it around her, "Okay, so now I'll carry you home.", "Aww, Zumy you don't have to." She said as she yawned again. "Yep, you're tired and its my duty to get you home safely after bringing you out here as your boyfriend." She smiled after he said this and jumped on. She felt him start walking as she fell asleep on his back.

Back at the lookout...

Ryder paced back and forth infront of the main entrance door to the lookout. (These two better be here soon or they're gonna be in bigger trouble then they already are). Zuma walked up the driveway with Skye in his back. Feeling her warm body on his made him smile all the way. He then saw something walking out from the woods. It seemed to be walking to the lookout. Zuma continued walking and a shaped formed. It was Chase. Chase then looked over at Zuma. They both missed each-other, missed all the fun they had. Their competitive nature that made them who they are, that made them buddies, no best buddies. They examined each-other seeing they both had a pup on their backs. They both soon realised what had happened to the other. The two just walked next to each-other smiling to the lookout. As they reached the main door it opened and out came their owner with fire blazed in his eyes and his hair seemed to fiercly point upward.

He looked at the two of them noticing Skye was on Zuma's back and Everest on Chase's. He could see all their furs were scruffy and messy. "Why are they on your backs?" He asked first. "Well, we all played at the park earlier. Guess we played a bit too much in the dirt, right Zuma?" Chase said, Zuma immediately caught on to what Chase was doing. "Yeah and well Everest and Skye were beat so we decided to carry them home." Zuma said looking at Chase. "So you all played the whole day at the park?" Ryder asked in disbelief, "Yeah." They both answered, "Well next time you tell me before you go and what business was Rubble speaking of.", "To order food from Mr. Porters and now if you don't mind Ryder sir, Everest is still extremly tired so I'd like to put her to bed." Chase answered, "Okay Chase, set her down in the the living room." Chase let his head down as he wanted her to sleep with him in his pup-house. As he walked, "Uhm, Ryder I was wondering if you could take a look at my pup-house tomorrow, there's something wrong with it. I think my buoy launcher's busted." Zuma said distracting Ryder. Chase quickly looked as Zuma motioned for him to exit which he did with Everest still on his back. "Okay Zuma I will, now go to bed and not somewhere else, to bed. Drop Skye off at her pup-house for me as well please." Ryder said as he yawned, "Okay, well goodnight Ryder." Zuma said as he walked out the lookout. (They're still good pups) Ryder thought as he went to bed.

They never noticed but a certain mixed-breed was watching from the window, (Way to go guys) he thought as he saw Chase and Zuma stand up for each-other. He then smiled as he walked off. As he walked a certain dalmation came walking from the backyard. (Probably went to the bathroom) Rocky thought as the dalmation stopped when he saw him. Rocky just looked at Marshall and then flashed him a smile. Marshall winked back as he walked to his pup-house. (I miss you buddy) Rocky thought as he went to bed.

Chase laid Everest down in his pup-house. He took his tux off her and covered her with his blanket. He just stared for a second taking in how perfect she was. He then looked over seeing Zuma at his pup-house laying Skye down and covering her with a blanket as well. Zuma looked over at Chase who smiled. Zuma gave him a wink as he entered his pup-house and laid next to Skye making her comfortable laying his head ontop of hers and putting his paw around her. (Thanks buddy) Chase thought as he walked into his pup-house falling asleep next to Everest.

None of them had noticed but two pairs of eyes were watching from a safe distance and were hidden very well. "No, no. Why is this happening? Its not suppose to happen!" The unknown person shouted. He looked to his right as a pup sat there watching as well. A well known alsation looked back, "I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to happen. I failed." She said putting her head down. The person patted her head. "No, you didn't fail. We underestimated the strength of their friendship. So I guess its time for plan B." He said smiling, "What's that?" The pup asked. "You'll see, soon enough." He answered. (And so will you, Ryder) he thought as well.

The next day...

The sun now rose but it was half way over the horizon. A certain chocolate lab decided after waking up, he wanted to swim a little before breakfast. (Its the perfect time, the beach won't be so crowded), he thought. He looked at the cockapoo he was laying next to and just smiled kissing her on her cheek. She then smiled still sleeping. Soon he got up, stretched, made sure she was comfy and exited his pup-house to greet the new day. He saw that it was extremely early and no-one would be awake. He then turned to his left and started walking. He yawned closing his eyes and his nose hit something. He opened his eyes seeing two hazel eyes who seemed just as shocked. It was Chase. The two both backed away laughing. Zuma decided to break the akward laughter, "Morning Chase." He said. "Morning buddy." Chase said smiling at Zuma. "So where are you off to?" He asked, "Just to the beach, wanna come. We can also take a morning dip if you wanna?" Zuma asked wagging his tail, "That be awesome." Chase replied.

The two then started walking to the beach but the walk soon turned into a light jog and then a full out sprint to the beach, "You'll never beat me shepherd!" Zuma shouted, "Watch me labrador!" Chase shouted back. The two ran neck-in-neck. Soon they both reached the beach with the race ending a tie. The two panted hard. They then decided to take a swim. They swam in the ocean laughing and splashing water. They then got out and chased each-other all over the beach wrestling and play-fighting. Soon they were both beat as the sun rose more over the horizon. They sat just looking at the ocean. "Just like old times, hey Chase?" Zuma said, "Yeah, just and they were the best." He said smiling at his little buddy. He then walked over to Zuma. He looked him deeply into his eyes as he put a paw on his shoulder. Tears started building behind both their eyes. "Zuma, I'm so sorr..." Chase said wanting to apologize to his beat friend. No to his brother but stopped. Chase then beared his teeth as he backed away snarling and growling. "Chase, no, please I'm sorr-" Zuma tried to say but was cut off, "Zuma, watch out!" Chase shouted. Zuma was shocked and turned around but before he could a massive object hit him over his head and he fell to the ground. His vision became blurred and the last thing he saw before blacking out were a few rotwielers attack Chase as he shouted, "Zuma!". "Everything's going to be alright Zuma. Just sleep." He heard a voice behind him say as he blacked out.

A/N : Oh no what happened? Who attacked Chase and Zuma and Why? Stay tuned. Please review and PM if you have any questions.


	11. Kidnapped

A/N : Right, so next chapter.

Zuma slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being hit, hard on his head. He then put his paw on where he was hit. A wave of pain shot through his nervous system as he quiclkly moved his paw away. He then remembered something else, his eyes shot open, "Chase!" He shouted as he got up ignoring the pain. He looked around. He was in a cage first of all. He then noticed he was in a large room. Some of the lights flickered on and off while some remained on. He looked to his left seeing chains on a metallic table. He saw a few chairs set up. Something never felt right. He felt around his neck and noticed, "My collar." He said seeing his collar was missing.

Soon the door opened. "Hey Zumy." A famaliar voice was heard as he saw her. The alsation that broke his heart, "Eriel?" He said. "So, you missed me?" She said smiling at him, "You did this. How could you. I... Wait where's Chase?" He shouted. She just smiled walking closer to him. "Where's my brother?" He shouted as tears built up in his eyes, "I'm right here." A voice said. Zuma looked at the door as his ears rang after he heard this voice. A labrador, identical to Zuma, just larger walked into the room. His fur was a darker brown color and he had a scar over his right eye. "Its nice to see you to Zuma." He said looking at Zuma. "Tyler..." Zuma said in complete shock, "So did you miss your big brother?" He asked looking at Zuma, "You're not my brother!" Zuma shouted. "How could you even call yourself that after you abandoned me." He said as a tear rolled down his eye. "I never abandoned you." Tyler said, "Where's Chase?" Zuma asked again ignoring what his brother said. "Hmm, Chase, oh the shepherd. Why do you care?", "Where is he? Where's my brother?" Zuma shouted again. "Your brother." Tyler said as anger welled inside of him, hearing his blood brother call another pup his brother over him. "I'm your bro-" he was cut off. "No, no you're not. Where's Chase?" He asked again. Tyler then pointed to the floor over on Zuma's right.

There on the floor laid the german shepherd with cuts and bruises on his back. He laid motionless and seemed to not be breathing. Zuma looked in complete horror seeing his big brother laying completely lifeless infront of him. "Chase..." He said but got no answer in return. The tears started flowing out of Zuma's eyes, "Please, let me see him. Please." He pleaded looking at the other two. "Why should we?" Eriel asked, "Please!" Zuma pleaded again as he shook and rattled the cage he was in. Tyler looked at his little brother and saw the fear in his eyes. He walked over and unlocked cage. Just as he did, Zuma darted out as fast as he could and ran over to Chase's lifless body. "Chase, Chase!" Zuma shouted as he nudged Chase, "Come-on, wake up." He said looking at Chase as he nudged him more. "Uh, Z-Zuma." He heard Chase say. "Chase, your alive! I thought I lost you." Zuma said as he licked Chase all over his face.

Chase couldn't help but smile feeling his little brother licking him. He tried to get up but the pain was too much from the injuries he sustained from being attacked by those rotwielers. Zuma looked at Chase, "You okay big bro?", he asked, "Yeah, but I've been better." He said smiling at Zuma. Soon four rotwielers entered the room. They walked over to the two and started circling around them, "Back-off!" Zuma shouted standing over Chase. They continued as one came closer bearing his teeth. "I said, back-off!" Zuma shouted as he lunged at the rotwieler tackling it to the ground and clamping down on his throat. The rotwieler was shocked and struggled for air as Zuma held his grip around his neck. One of the other rotwielers ran over knocking Zuma with his head sending him flying into a wall heater that was connected to the wall. Zuma left a dent in the heater after knocking into it. He then got up wincing at the pain. He was standing on three of his paws except the front left paw. He tried putting it down but a wave of pain shot through his body as he picked it up again whimpering at the pain.

Chase seeing this, Zuma, his little brother hurt. He heard Zuma whimper and he felt as if he went deaf. A ringing sound went through his ears as he looked at the rotwieler who attacked Zuma, helping the other one up, he then growled jumping up ignoring the pain as he sprang forward biting down hard on the rotwieler's neck. He tackled the dog down and the others winced at seeing this backing away. Chase bit down harder sinking his teeth into the rotwielers neck as it struggled for air. The others soon took action knocking Chase off the rotwieler. Chase landed hard on the floor. Zuma seeing this started limping over toward him. The rotwieler helped his friend up. The two that were attacked were bleeding around their necks with teeth marks all over them. "Enough!" Tyler shouted as the all the rotwielers exited the room. "You okay?" Zuma asked, "Dandy." Chase said sarcastically as he and Zuma supported each-other's heads.

Tyler walked over to the two of them. "Get away from my little brother!" He shouted bearing his teeth at Chase. Chase just looked at him, "So you must be the famous Tyler. Zuma's told me a lot about you." He said, "H-He has." Tyler said shocked, "Yep, and how could you even call him your brother after what you did to him." Chase said, "Shut up! You don-" Tyler was cut off. "Okay Tyler, that's enough." A voice was heard. Thet all looked seeing a boy, about fifteen years old wearing a blue and white jacket with his hair spiked-up. He looked very similar to Ryder. Tyler looked over at him as he walked over, "That's my good boy." The boy said as he patted Tyler on his head. "No, no. I-It can't be you." Chase said looking in horror at this person. "Miss me Chase?" He asked as he walked over. Zuma couldn't recognize this person. Somehow he knew he'd met him before but wasn't sure. Chase got up standing infront of Zuma.

"Stay away from him." Chase said growling at this boy as he walked up to them. "Oh Chase, seems you're still so protective over him. Hi Zuma, by the look on your face, I can see you don't remember me." He said smiling. Zuma just stood in silence. "Don't you remember me. Well first of all, my name's Zack. Ring any bells?" He asked as Chase growled louder at him. Zuma had heard that name but couldn't put his paw on it. Chase growled even louder as he got closer, "Oh enough of this Chase!" He shouted as he snapped his finger. The two rotwielers that weren't injured came running in. The one grabbed Zuma while the other tackled Chase pinning him to the ground. The rotwieler threw Zuma back into his cage and closed it making sure it was locked as the other one got off Chase. "Let me out!" Zuma shouted. "Oh, Zuma, how I've missed your little voice." Zack said. "Eriel watch over them. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he and Tyler exited the room. The rotwielers walked and sat over on one side speaking to each-other.

Chase got up. "So Eriel, you still in-love with me?" He asked. She was shocked by this, being so sudden, "No, not even a little." She said smiling at him, "Then you're definitely still in-love with me." Zuma said looking at her, "Nope. Not either one of you." She said, "Then why are you still wearing the bracelet I gave you?" They both said at the same time. He eyes grew wider as she looked down at her paw noticing she was still wearing the two bracelets she received from them, the one that had her name and the other that read, "Perfect". She looked at the two. "Okay, that's enough you two!" She shouted. "You two!" She said looking at the rotwielers as they ran over to Chase. The one grabbed him as the other one pulled out a cage identical to the one Zuma was in. He was then thrown in and locked in the cage. "Chase! You okay?" Zuma asked extending his paw though the bars of the cage. Chase got up, reached out and grabbed it, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said but honestly he wasn't. He was in a lot of pain and he was afraid of what Zack might do to Zuma and himself but he had to keep calm and stay strong for his little brother's sake.

Soon after the two entered the room. Zack held two pup-tags in his hands. "Get him out of the cage! Who told you to put him in?" Zack shouted, "I did." Eriel said, "Sorry" she apologized, "That's okay, just leave. Go clear your head. You seem distracted." He said to her as she nodded and left the room. After exiting she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the wall opposite and laid against it crying, "Yes, the answer's yes." She said crying. She was still deeply in-love with the two of them. Even though everything started as a plot to break the entire Paw patrol apart she fell in-love with them. That's why she let them mate with her, to have some closure, but it only made her feelings deeper and everything worse. "I am still in-love with you two." She said as she walked down the dark hallway.

In the room Chase was taken out of his cage. He was then pinned to the ground by one of the rotwielers. Zack walked up to Zuma and put his pup-tag in his cage. "Okay Zuma, you're gonna give Ryder a call and tell him and the pups to meet you at Black Forest." He said. "Why?" Zuma asked. "I want to pay him and the pups a visit and if you don't, you'll never see your big brother again." He said in a very serious tone as the rotwieler pinning Chase pushed him down harder. Chase winced at the pain that shot through his body, "So Zuma, which one will it be, the Paw patrol or Chase?" He asked, "Zuma, don't do it. We both said we'd give our lives for the Paw patrol if we had to." Chase said. Zuma looked over at him. Tears started building up in his eyes, "Zuma, don't!" Chase shouted. "I'm sorry Chase." He said. He picked his pup-tag up and contacted Ryder, "Ryder, Ryder, come in Ryder."

Back at the lookout, Ryder was worried sick, again. Chase and Zuma weren't at breakfast. He was very upset as it was the third time it had happened. Soon a call came in. (An emergency, now) he thought. He groggily picked his pup-pad up answering it, "Hello, Ryder here." He said, "Ryder." He heard Zuma say. "Zuma!" Ryder shouted happy to know he's ok, "Where are y-" he was cut off, "Ryder, could you and all the pups meet Chase and I at the Black Forest?" He asked, "Why?" Ryder asked a bit curious as to the request. "Just please and hurry." Zuma said as he cut the call.

Zuma looked with tears in his eyes after cutting the call at Zack who smiled, "Good pup." He said reaching out to pat Zuma who suddenly jumped forward lashing his paw just missing Zack's face as he quickly moved back. "Oh it seems you want to lose Chase." He said as the rotwieler bit around Chase's neck preventing him from breathing. Chase struggled for air as the rotwieler held his grip. "No, no please. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt him." Zuma pleaded. Zack snapped his fingers. The rotwieler released his grip but then grabbed Chase and threw him into the cage next to Zuma's. "What was that?" Zack asked turning his attention to Zuma. "I said I'm sorry... Go ahead." Zuma said in a very low and angry tone putting his head down. "Good pup." Zack said again as he patted Zuma on the head. "Zack, you won't get away with this." Chase said bearing his teeth. "I already have Chase, I already have." He said as he laughed, exiting the room with Tyler and the rotwielers. "Chase, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do but I didn't want to lose you. I'm so sorry." Zuma said as tears fell from his eyes. "Hey, hey, its not your fault. You'd sacrafice everyone you love just for me. That's why you're my little brother. That's why were brothers as I would have done the same." He said smiling at Zuma who smiled back. Chase extended his paw and wiped Zuma's tears away. They were in arms reach of each-other, "Everything's going to be alright." He said looking at Zuma. "We'll find a way out and we'll stop him. Its you and I. Together we're unstoppable." He said again. Tyler then walked in the room and looked at the two of them. "How do you do it?" He asked looking at Chase.

A/N : Wow so that's what the plan was. There you have it. I'll explain it in a bit more detail in the next chapter. Next chapter will be a bit dark. Please PM me if you have questions and please review. Also tomorrow will be my last update. I will only update again next weekend. See ya.


	12. Marshall and Rocky

A/N : Sorry for the long wait, school just started for me. Right so this chapter might be a bit dark. Definitely rated T.

The two pups just stared in utter silence after hearing that question. "How do I do what?" Chase asked looking at Tyler. Zuma looked away not wanting to even catch the smallest glimce of his elder brother. "How do you make him so happy? It seems to come so easily to you and you don't even try. Aren't you afraid of meesing up and possibly losing him?" Tyler asked. Chase was a bit confused, (How do I make who happy?), he thought to himself. "Do you mean Zuma?" Chase asked. "Yeah, how do you do it?", "Well, I just do what you didn't, I'm there for him, I give him support and protect him and I'll never ever leave him, no matter what." Tyler looked at Zuma who just looked away as if in disgust as to what he might see if he turned around and faced his blood brother.

"I never aban-" Tyler tried to say but was cut off, "Yes, you did, you abandoned him, left him to fend for himself! What big brother would ever do that? Why did you do it? Why?" Chase shouted, "Because I couldn't take care of him. I couldn't." Tyler said as tears ran down his eyes. "I just couldn't..." He said. He then looked at the two with tears streaming down his face. Zuma turned around and faced his brother. "Everyday, Zuma and I were alone. We had to fend for ourselves, find our own food, move around. We never had a steady home. It was terrible and yet he never stopped smiling. Everyday, Zuma and I would play around and his smile never faded, not once. He was always happy no matter what we went through. Then one day, I lost control, I couldn't hold my emotions back. I cried thinking of all the terrible things that we've been through. Then Zuma just seemed to make it go away. He comforted me and made it better but somethng happened that day that I'll never forget. Zuma's smile seemed to vanish, he was just as upset and showed it now more often and then I realised... I... Was the cause of it." He said as mor tears rolled down his face. "I was the reason he looked at things diffirently and made his smile vanish. I realised that I wasn't capable of taking care of him and so I just left. It broke my heart but I... Just had to." He said wiping the tears away. He just started to walk out the room. "For whatever its worth Zuma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left, abandoned you but one thing, I'll always love you little bro." He said as he walked out the room.

Zuma was just stunned. He never knew how much his brother actually tried to make him happy. He looked at Chase who was equally just as stunned. "I guess we were wrong about your brother, Zuma." Chase said looking at Zuma. "I guess but no matter what Chase, you'll always be my big brother, my blood brother. We'll always be brothers right untill the end." Zuma said. Chase smiled after hearing this, "Yeah always." He said. The two fist-pawed. "So have you given any thought as to how we're going to escape?" Zuma asked. "Nope, not even a little.", "Well off to meet the rest of the paw patrol." Said a voice. The two looked to the door. "Wish me luck." Zack said as he walked off laughing.

Back at the lookout...

(The black forest, why would they want us to meet there?) Ryder thought to himself. He then summoned the other pups. Everest and Skye were still asleep, still tired while the rest were all lazing around. Suddenly their collars lit up, "Paw patrol, to the lookout!", "Ryder needs us!" They all shouted as they ran to the lookout. Marshall tripped over a crack in the side walk as he ran causing him to tumble and crash into all of the other pups. They all laughed as they headed topside. Once they all got into position, they noticed Chase and Zuma weren't in line. "Uhm, where's Chase and Zuma?" Rocky asked looking at Ryder. "Actually they're the ones that called." Ryder said. "Oh no is Chase ok?" Everest asked, "Yeah and what about Zuma?" Skye asked. The two now were very worried. "I'm not sure but they said we should all meet them at the black forest. I'm not sure why but just incase Skye and Everest, you two stay here, the rest of you are with me.", "But Ryder we wanna see..." Skye said, "Sorry Skye, just wait here. I'm sure they're fine. Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" He said as he ran sliding down his fire pole. The rest except for Skye and Everest all followed going down the slide. Soon they were all off heading to the black forest. When they reached the area they all felt as if they were being watched. They stopped a distance into the forest. "Chase! Zuma!" They all shouted. "Ryder look out!" Rubble suddenly shouted but Ryder wasn't quick enough as he was knocked on the back of his head and he was out cold. The three pups growled at this unknown person who attacked their owner.

"Let him go!" Marshall said bearing his teeth at this person who held an unconcious Ryder. "Now, now, if you want to see him again, alive that is, you'll sleep..." He said as he threw an object inbetween the three of them. Soon a vapour of some sort was emmited from it. Marshall noticed what it was, sleeping gas, "Hold your breaths." He said but it was too late and it already entered their systems. Rubble was the first knocked out as he fell to the ground. "Marshall..." Rocky said softly before passing out, "Rocky, I'm...Coming..." Marshall said as he fell to the ground and everything went black.

"Good pups, I see you trained them well Ryder." Laughed Zack as he called his rotwielers who grabbed each of the pups. "Back to base. We're gonna have some fun." Said Zack smiling as they placed Ryder and the pups in an unknown vehicle and they drove off.

A bright white light was all Ryder could see. He seemed blinded by it. He then heard a voice, "Ryder! Wake up!", suddenly everything came into focus. By the looks of it he was in a massive room. He then noticed, he was chained to the wall. The chains were tight around his wrists as he knelt on the floor hanging from it. He then looked to his left. He saw Rubble unconcious, "Rubble, Rubble. Come on buddy." He said but got no response. "Wake up!" Ryder shouted as Rubble jolted up. "Hey! Wait where are we... Why am I chained up?" Rubble shouted seeing he was chained to the wall. The chain was tightly placed around his leg. "Ryder, where are we? Where's Marshall and Rocky?" Rubble asked. "All questions I'm here to answer." Stated a voice as a boy walked out from the dark part of the room that wasn't lit up. "Z-Zack. It can't be." Ryder said in complete shock. "Miss me Ryder." He said as he gave Ryder a blow in the stomach. Ryder spat up blood after being punched in the stomach. "Hey, leave him alone!" Rubble shouted as he growled at Zack.

"That's just the tip of the ice-berg of the amount of pain I'm going to cause you, buddy." Zack said looking at Ryder. "So Ryder how's Chase and Zuma doing?" He asked as he walked over to one of the tables in the room. It seemed to have a few knives and vacinations on it. A gun could also be seen. "I've heard they told you to meet them at the black forest." He said as he picked up one of the knives, examining it, "Yeah, how did you kn... You bastard, where are they? Where are my pups?" Ryder shouted as tears started to build in his eyes. Zack just laughed, "Right over there." He said as he pointed to another metallic table. There were two cages with Chase in one and Zuma in the other both asleep. "Chase! Zuma! You guys are okay!" Rubble shouted as a tear of joy ran down his cheek. The two started to wake up, "Rubble, is that you?" Chase asked, "Rubble, Ryder!" Zuma shouted as the two shot awake.

The two sat up and noticed Ryder and Rubble chained up and Ryder had blood over his mouth while some was on the floor. The two looked in horror. "Wait, where's Marshall, and Rocky?" Zuma asked not seeing them. Chase turned to Zack. "Where are they?" He shouted. Zack then walked over to a light switch. He flipped it up. Soon the lights to the right of Chase and Zuma lit up. On the wall about a metre off the ground was Rocky still unconcious hanging off the ground by chains that held him up similar to Ryder and on the floor was Marshall chained to the wall similar to Rubble.

"Marshall! Rocky!" Chase shouted, "Guys wake up!" Zuma shouted. Rocky remained still as he was still out cold. Marshall started to open his eyes. "R-Rocky." He said as he got up. "Where am I?" He asked, "The question on everyone's mind, Marshall." Zack said. Marshall looked at him and growled, "You're that guy that attacked Ryder." He said, recognizing him, "Yes very good and I assume this pup over here is your best friend." He said patting an unconcious Rocky, "Don't touch him!" Marshall shouted as he beared his teeth at Zack. "Don't worry Marshall, I'm not gonna hurt him... Well yet." He said. "I want to use him you see. I have this new drug... You could call it that can allow me to fully control a wild animal. Now it hasn't been tested so with your pemmission, I would like to test it on your friend here." Zack said patting Rocky. "What! No! And I said don't touch him!" Marshall said as he jumped forward but the chain caught him and prevented him from moving further.

"Wow, then I guess I have no use for him then." Zack said as he walked over to the table and grabbed one of the knives. He then walked over to Rocky who just started to wake up. "M-Marshall." He said softly, "I'm here Rocky." Marshall said. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at Zack who approaced Rocky. "Oh Rocky, you're awake. This is gonna hurt much more now." Zack said smiling, "What? Who are you and why am I chained up?" Rocky asked looking at Zack. Zack then placed the tip if the knife by Rocky's ribs. He pushed hard causing it to impale Rocky, "Ow!" Rocky shouted as the tip of the knife entered his skin as blood started dripping out. Zack then moved the knif across making a large opening on Rocky's side, Rocky screamed from the pain that shot through his body. "You have a few minutes left." He said to Rocky as he moved the knife away and sat down. Rocky panted heavily, "You asshole, why would you do that?" Marshall shouted with tears in his eyes seeing Rocky like this. Blood started rappidly coming out of Rocky's side. "Please, let me help him!" Marshall shouted. "Sorry, but the asshole doesn't want to." Zack said looking at Marshall wiping the blood of his knife.

More and more blood came out of Rocky. "Please, let me-" Marshall was cut off, "Its okay Marshall. Who would have thought this is the way I would go. By someone I don't even know." Rocky said, "What? No you're not gonna die on me." Marshall said as tears fell from his eyes, "Sorry buddy." Rocky said smiling through the pain at Marshall who cried even more. "Rubble, I want you to keep being a good pup, always listen to Ryder and actually tell him about all your girlfriends okay. Ryder, you're the best, I'll always be greatful for everything you did for me, everything, giving me a home, friends everything. Zuma, don't change. Stay this cool pup and don't give Chase such a hard time. Chase, you were always a good leader but a better friend. Keep Zuma safe for me. And Marshall. Marshall I'm sorry, I'm so sorry the last thing we did was fight. You're my best friend, no my brother and I took you for granted. Who would've that was our last time together. Goes to show you, time is precious." Rocky said as he became weaker from the loss of blood.

"What, Rocky no, don't say such things." Marshall said crying even more. "Yeah, you're not leaving us." Chase said with tears in his eyes. Rocky looked once more at Marshall, "I'm sorry buddy, you were the best big brother ever..." Rocky said as he laid his head forward falling unconcious from the loss of blood. He seemed to have stoped breathing. "No! No!" Marshall shouted, "Rocky, Rocky. Wake up!" He shouted but got no answer as the blood continued to drip from his body. "Please let me help him. I'll do anything. I'll do it, I'll be your test subject, just let me help him." Marshall said with tears running down his face. Everyone else had tears running down their faces after hearing what Rocky told them. "What? You'll do it?", Zack asked, "Yes, just please.", "No, I'd rather not. I don't want to use you." Zack said walking over to Rocky. He unlocked the chains and held Rocky in his hands. He then threw Rocky's body over toward Marshall. He landed just infront of him.

Marshall looked in horror seeing his little brother completely lifeless infront of him. He quickly grabbed a cloth he saw on the floor that was luckily close enough for him to reach it. He then wrapped it around Rocky's side stopping the blood from flowing. "Okay, okay. You're okay right. Rocky, you're okay now wake up." Marshall said but got no answer in return. "Rocky, its just a scratch right. Come on wake up!" He shouted as tears ran down his cheeks, "Rocky, no. No" he said as he pushed his head into Rocky's chest crying. He then grabbed Rocky hugging him tightly as he cried. "You can't leave me." Marshall said as he hugged his little brother.

Chase and Zuma were full-blown crying. The two looked at each-other. Chase grabbed Zuma's paw. After seeing what happened, he wasn't going to let anything hurt his little brother. "So, Zuma." Zack said walking up to him. "If you don't want anything to happen to the rest of your friends, you'll cooperate.", "Its either that or I kill every one of them starting with Skye." Zack said as Zuma froze in horror.

A/N : Wow, definitely my darkest chapter. Sorry about Rocky but just read on you'll see.


	13. Deal

A/N: Right, so on with the story.

Zuma just stood there in shock of what he heard. This person, who he can't seem to remember but knows he's met him somewhere wants him to cooperate or else he'll lose all his friends starting with the one he loves. "What?" Zuma asked in a very serious tone. "I said, if you don't cooperate, I'm gonna kill every one of your friends here, starting with Skye." Zack said smiling at Zuma. "Where's Skye?" Zuma shouted, rattling his cage, as tears fell from his eyes, "She's safe back at the lookout, Zuma. And so is Everest." Ryder said. Zuma and Chase looked at him. "I know. Don't think I didn't notice they weren't there with you guys at the black forest. But with the snap of my fingers, you'll never see them again. Unless someone cooperates." He said looking at Zuma again.

"What do you want with Zuma?" Chase asked growling at Zack. Zuma just stood there in his cage looking at Zack, wondering why he wanted him. "I want him to be my test subject.", "What? Your test subject." Chase said bearing his teeth. "Yeah, remember the drug I mentioned. Well I wasn't joking. I developed a drug four years ago. It enters a system of any creature and enables me or someone else to have full control over them. I need a test-subject that isn't human and I guess Zuma fits that perfectly. Right Ryder, you remember. Chase, I know you do." He said sarcastically. Zuma looked at Ryder, "Ryder, you know about this." He said in shock. Chase as well as Rubble looked at Ryder. Ryder put his head down, "Yes, pups I do know about it because I helped him develop it. It was supposed to be used in the military, and police force but we had to test it first to gain permission for them to use it. This was when you two were my only pups. Zack and I were best friends but one day he betrayed me. He wanted to use Chase as his test-subject and never told me. The drug itself, had many possible fatal side-effects and wasn't perfected. I knew it wasn't ready for testing but he went ahead even after I told him not to and worse he wanted to use you Chase but luckily Zuma stopped him." Ryder said picking his head up.

Zuma then realised where he remembered Zack from. The memories of all the fighting flooded back into his head and he just sat there trying to process it all. "By the look on your face, I see you remember me now." Zack said chuckling. During all this Marshall was still holding Rocky close by with tears coming down his eyes. He looked one more time at him before laying him down. He looked up not noticing, Rocky flinched while he was unconcious after being laid down. "I'm going to kill you." Marshall suddenly said. Zack looked at him.

"What, you're going to kill me?" Zack was shocked and amused by this. "I don't care how long it takes, or when it happens, but I'm going to kill you for what you did." Zack ignored Marshall and he turned back to Zuma. Zuma looked directly at him,"I'll do it. I'll be your test subject." Zuma said. The room filled with silence. "What! No! You heard what Ryder said. You could die." Chase shouted, his voice cracking. Zuma looked at Zack, "On one condition, you leave my family out of it. Its only me, you'll leave Ryder, Skye, Chase and the rest alone."

Zuma spoke in a serious tone, he wasn't joking, well how could he, his family's lives were on the line. "Ok, I'll accept those terms." Zack said smiling. He then picked up the gun on the table next to him, plasing it in the holster he had on his right-hand side. He walked up to Zuma's cage. He picked the cage up. "Well, I guess were off then Zumy. You are really cute." Zack said laughing in the process. Zuma growled but turned looking at everyone while being carried out. "I love you guys..." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

The two exited and the rest couldn't see or hear Zuma. "No! No! Zuma!" Chase shouted. He rattled his cage, as tears came running down his face. Everyone held their heads down, in defeat. "I'm sorry Zuma, I did everything I could." Ryder said. "No, we didn't do everythhing we could!" Chase shouted."I will not lose my brother, any of my brothers! I already lost one an..." Chase stopped as he looked over at Marshall. Marshall sniffled after hearing what Chase said.

Marshall couldn't cry anymore, he just couldn't form anymore tears as his body was low on liquid. "Marshall, please, help me. Help me save my brother, our brother. Please!" Chase pleaded looking at his dalmation friend. Marshall looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot from the crying. "Please!" Chase pleaded. "I can't lose him again..." Chase said before laying his head down as he cried more. "You won't Chase." Chase heard. He looked up. Marshall stood up. "You won't lose Zuma again, none of us will." He said smiling at his leader. "I lost my brother, but you won't. I promise you that." Marshall said. "Thanks buddy." Chase said wiping his tears away. "Let's go save our brother." Marshall then reached out his paw. He moved as close to Chase as he could with the chain still attached to his leg. Chase extended his paw trying to grab Marshall's but the two were to far apart. "No, I can't reach!" Chase shouted.

"Come on guys, you-" Rubble was cut off. "Don't worry, I'll help you guys out." A familiar voice rang throug Chase's ears. He looked at the door and standing there was the golden alsation he once loved. She held up a set of keys in her paw. She quickly ran over to Ryder and unlocked the chaisn around his wrists, "We don't have a lot of time! Hurry!" She shouted as Ryder grabbed the keys. Ryder ran over to Chase and quickly unlocked his cage. He then ran over to Rubble quickly unlocking the chain on his leg and the same with Marshall.

Marshall quickly grabbed an unconcious Rocky and placed him on his back. "Hurry, we don't have much time!" Eriel shouted. She ran out the door, while everyone followed.

Meanwhile...

Zuma and Zack climbed into an unknown vehicle. It was a jeep by the looks of it. He placed the cage with Zuma in it on the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat and the two set off. "So, Zuma. I guess you'll never see them again." He said turning to Zuma while driving. Zuma just sat there in silence not saying a word. "Well, I can make that a permanent thing." And with saying this Zack pulled out a device, a remote by the looks of it. "Say goodbye..." He stated as he pressed a red button on the remote and within seconds, the bunker of where the rest of the Paw patrol members are that could still be seen from where they were exploded.

A massive amount of smoke and ashes filled the air as the bunker exploded into pieces. Fire could be seen, as pieces of the bunker fell to the ground. Zuma looked in horror from the jeep as they drove, "No! No! How could you?! You promised!" Zuma said as tears fell from his eyes. He turned to Zack who in turn hit Zuma over his head and with that the chocolate lab was unconcious.

A/N : Sorry for not updating in a while. But please review and more will be coming soon.


	14. No time to waste

A/N : Right so here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

(Shit), Chase thought to himself as he got up. The bunker exploded leaving him laying in the dirt and seperated from his friends. Ashes and smoke surrounded him as he desperately looked for them. The explosion happened mere seconds after they all exited the bunker. "Eriel was right, we didn't have much time." He said to himself. As the smoke cleared, he noticed a small figure lying on the ground. As he got closer, Chase realised it was, "Rubble!" He shouted as he ran over to the bulldog. "No Ryder, five more minutes." Rubble said turning to his side away from Chase.

Chase chuckled, "Rubble! Wake up!" He shouted. The bulldog quickly opened his eyes looking around, "Huh, oh no, what happened?" He asked frantically. "The bunker exploded. That lying asshole did this." Chase said bearing his teeth. "Chase where's everyone else?" Rubble asked getting up as more of the smoke cleared. "Over Here!" A voice shouted.

The two quickly recognized the voice, it was Ryder! They quickly checked the direction in which the voice came. They saw him waving his arms. The two darted off toward him. They reached him quickly embracing their owner, "Thank God, you two are safe." Ryder said. Marshall soon walked from behind Ryder and was tackled by his bulldog buddy and bombarded with licks all over his face. "Ok, ok Rubble, I'm glad you're okay to." He said chuckling as the licking tickled.

"Phew, luckily we made it out in time." A voice was heard. They all looked seeing the golden alsation that helped them standing there. "Who are you?" Marshall said as Rubble got off him. "That's Eriel." Chase said smiling at her. "What, that's Eriel?! So you're the cause of all of this!" Marshall shouted bearing his teeth at the alsation as he walked over to her. "What? No!" She said with fear and guilt in her voice. Marshall snarled showing off his sharp teeth as he got closer. Suddenly his path was blocked by Chase also bearing his teeth, but at him. "C-Chase, what are you doing? She's the reason for all of this, for what happened to Rocky!" He shouted at the shepherd. "Marshall No! It doesn't matter, if it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead by now!" Chase shouted at the dalmation.

"If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened. Stop defending her, you know she's the cause of all this. Now, Move!" Marshall shouted. The seriousness in his tone was not to be taken lightly. "Marshall stop. Chase is right, if it wasn't for her, we would be dead. Now stop, that's an order pup." Ryder shouted. He then got up walking over to Eriel. Eriel knew that she could trust Ryder, from what Zuma and Chase had told her. He patted her head, "Thanks pup. And its great to finally meet you Eriel." Ryder said. She smiled loving the feeling as he pat her head.

Marshall slowly walked over to Rocky's still motionless body. "I miss you buddy." He said softly. "Okay, were waisting time here. Zack still has Zuma. He'll kill him if we don't hurry." Chase shouted. "But we don't know where they're headed." Rubble said. "I do, its another bunker like this one, but bigger. It near the outskirts of town but I don't know exactly where." Eriel said, "Ryder how will we find Zuma now." Rubble asked concerned for his friend. Suddenly Chase remembered something. Zack asked Zuma to contact the rest of the Paw patrol through his pup-tag, "That's it! Zuma's pup-tag! He still has it." Chase shouted. "Ryder I need your pup-pad. Zuma still has his pup-tag, we'll use that to track him."Chase quickly said lookng at Ryder. Ryder searched through his pockets. Luckily he always carried a spare pup-pad incase he lost the original. He quickly brought it out of his back pocket. Chase took it. "Check for supplies or any other survivors of the explosion." He said as the rest all went off except for Marshall who was still mourning over the death of his brother.

Chase quickly contacted the lookout.

Back at the lookout...

The two female pups sat side-by-side. "Its been hours now, maybe we should call just to make sure." Everest suggested. Skye nodded as they walked over to the big screen. Suddenly they got an incoming call. "Oh no another emergency." Skye said. Everest aswered the call. Chase face appeared on the screen. "Chasey!" Everest shouted seeing her boyfriend safe and sound. "Everest! Skye. Thank God you're both safe." Chase said. "Where are you?" Everest asked. "Listen, no time to explain, I need your help. We were attacked. Its a long story but I need you two to get the authorities and bring them to this location." Chase said sending them the location of Zuma's pup-tag. "Please, hurry. We don't have much time.", "But Chase, why do-" Skye asked but was cut off. "I'll explain later. Please hurry you two.". "Okay we'll do it. I love you." Everest said looking at him. "I love you to." He said as he cut the call

The two quickly ran toward the slide. Skye was quite worried considering the fact that it was the location of Zuma's pup-tag meaning he was in trouble. The two quickly got into their vehicles and headed to do what they were told.

Chase, after cutting the call, turned seeing the rest all walk up to him. "So, anything?" He asked. They all shook their heads. Chase sighed. "Alright we need to hurry. We need to head to the bunker as quickly as possible.", "I know a quick way there, through the woods. Based on the location of Zuma's pup-tag, it'll get us there quicker than the route they took." Eriel said. "Great, let's head out." Chase said. "I'm not going." Marshall suddenly said as the sadness in his voice could be heard. "But Marshall, we need yo-" Rubble tried to say but was cut off, "No, I'm staying with Rocky. He needs me." He said as tears fell from his eyes. "Marshall, we need you. I need you. Please, Rocky would want you to do this, to save Zuma. If you couldn't be there for him, its time to be there for someone who needs it the most." Chase said walking up to Marshall who was weeping softly. "He was so proud of you and always will be just like the rest of us." Chase said putting a paw on his shoulder. Marshall wiped his tears away and smiled at the shepherd. "Okay, I'll do it. We'll all get Zuma back, together as a team." He said. Everyone howled in joy.

"Great job pups. Let's go!" Ryder said. "But what about Rocky, we can't just leave him here." Marshall said. "I'll take care of him. You guys go." Eriel said. Marshall growled, "No way! You're not coming near him!" He shouted. "Marshall!" Everyone shouted. "Fine. Okay, okay." He said groggily. Eriel walked over to Rocky's body. "Trust me, he'll be safe." She said. Marshall looked directly into her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. He got lost not even hearing what she said but just nodded.

"Okay, so which way?" Chase asked. "That way, after a few metres, you'll see a pathway. Follow it and it should lead you to the location of the bunker fast." Eriel said pointing in the direction behind Ryder and Rubble. "Okay, let's go! Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as they all ran into the woods.

(Man, Marshall is cute), Eriel thought to herself. Soon Rocky started moving. He was shaking. Eriel was shocked, thinking he was dead but he wasn't. Based on the cloth wrapped around him, it seemed important so she shook him slowly. "Hey, wake up." She said softly. Soon Rocky's eyes shot open, "Hey, who are you?" He shouted. He quickly grabbed his side wincing at the pain. "I'm Eriel." She said as she offered him a paw.

He accepted as she helped him up. "So, you're Eriel. No wonder Zuma and Chase went crazy for you. You're hot." He said. She chuckled, "Thanks." She said. "So, where's everyone?" He asked. "They went to save Zuma. Zack took him and wants to use him for an experiment only to kill him after." Rocky froze in horror. "Then why are we here?! We should be helping!" He shouted. "Well, untill just now, I thought you were dead." She said. "Well, I'm not. But I don't think I can walk. This pain is terrible." He said holding his side. "Well, I agree we need to help. Come on I'll carry you." She said laying down. Rocky climbed up ontop of her. She stood up. "Comfy?" She asked. "Very, but don't let my girlfriend catch us like this." He said. She laughed and so did he. "Well, here we go." She said walking slowly.


End file.
